I Want To Be A Part Of Them
by jiyeoon
Summary: CH 4 UPDATE! ..Bukankah aku juga bagian dari kalian? Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari kalian. Aku kesepian, aku sendirian. TeukHaeKyu brothership fanfic..
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

**I Want To Be A Part Of Them**

By jiyeoon

Genre : Brothership, Friendship

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk)

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

.

Warning : Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box.

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dalam story ini milik mereka sendiri dan Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita, saya minta maaf. Tapi fanfic ini sepenuhnya berasal dari otak saya tanpa menjiplak karya siapapun.

Summary :

Bukankah aku juga bagian dari kalian? Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari kalian. Aku kesepian, aku sendirian.

.

.

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma kyu mau sama hyung… lepasin kyunie…hiksss"

"Kyunie-ah.. sekarang kyunie Cuma punya eomma, kyu sudah tidak punya hyung dan appa.. mengerti?"

.

"Hae-ya.. kenapa?"

"Appa..hyung, appa tidak ada hikss.. apa meninggalkan kita seperti eomma, bagaimana ini hyung.. hae takut… hikss"

.

"Ahjussi sakit… mianhae..Akhh"

"Mana uangmu anak berengsek?"

"Aku tidak punya"

"Bohong ..dasar bocah sialan, dasar pemalas!" CTAR

"Akhhh.. appo..appo ahjussi mianhae.. sakit.. Berhenti.."

.

"Berhenti memandang mereka dari jauh kyu.. kau berhak bersama mereka, kau bagian dari mereka"

"Aku takut min.. aku benar-benar takut mereka menolakku..aku takut. Mereka bahkan tak mencariku"

.

"12 tahun berlalu hyung, apa kau sudah melupakanya?…"

"Berhenti bicara hal konyol Park Donghae, aku hanya punya satu adik yaitu kau, dan kau tak pernah punya adik"

.

"Apa kau membencinya hyung?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ya.. kita sebaiknya membencinya.. membencinya dan eomma."

.

"Akhh.."

"Ya.. Cho Kyuhyun.. ada apa denganmu?"

"Sakit.. perutku sakit min.."

.

"Hyung.. kenapa begini? Bukan kalian saja yang terluka hyung. Aku juga… Kalian tidak tau kan bagaimana aku hidup selama 12 tahun ini? Kalian masih beruntung dengan menjalaninya bersama satu sama lain. Sedangkan aku? Aku sendirian hyung.."

.

"Aku tidak apa-apa min.."

"Berhenti berkata tidak apa-apa.. Kau sakit kyu, berhentilah hidup seperti ini!"

.

.

.

T B C

.

**PS** :

Bingung? **ini masih prolog berupa dialog random**. pendek? Iyalah, kan baru prolog… dan lagi-lagi cast nya kyu dan dia menderita lagi dan lagi.. hihihi. Seperti fanfic sebelumnya, fanfic ini bakalan angst sepertinya, tapi tenang..ceritanya gak bakal seberat fanfic 'ME' kok.. yang suka brothership TeukHaeKyu merapat !

Huaa.. Mianhae.. Apa ini? Bukannya melanjutkan fanfic 'ME' saya malah publish ff baru. Tapi tenang saja, saya belum punya cukup banyak ide untuk ff ini, jadi kemungkinan saya publish chapter awalnya setelah ME selesai ya, saya juga susah membagi konsentrasi. Sebenarnya sudah hampir tiga minggu yang lalu dapat ide fanfic ini, Cuma baru berani publish..

Untuk fanfic ME, saya minta maaf belum bisa publish chapter 7. Kenapa? Karena belum selesai, saya bahkan baru menyelesaikan seperempatnya saja. Saya minta maaf karena lagi-lagi kondisi tubuh tidak benar-benar fit sekarang, jadi kurang moodnya untuk melanjutkan menulis, Maaf ya *bow. Saya usahain akhir minggu ini ya...

_**Last, ditunggu tanggepannya untuk ff baru ini, bila ada yang membaca dan menyukainya tolong berikan komentar di kotak review yah..jadi saya bisa memikirkan untuk melanjutkan atau tidak.. bisa juga kasih saran cerita, boleh sekali.**_

_**Ditunggu Reviewnya, sarannya... dan terimakasih semuanya….**_

**.**

**.**

_**JIYEOON**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I Want To Be A Part Of Them**

**CHAPTER 1**

By jiyeoon

Genre : Brothership, Friendship

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk)

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

.

Warning : Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box.

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dalam story ini milik mereka sendiri dan Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita, saya minta maaf. Tapi fanfic ini sepenuhnya berasal dari otak saya tanpa menjiplak karya siapapun.

Summary :

Bukankah aku juga bagian dari kalian? Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari kalian. Aku kesepian, aku sendirian.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

Jembatan Olympic Seoul yang membelah kota seoul terlihat sedang lenggang, di waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.00 KST, siang hari seperti itu entah mengapa jembatan yang berdiri dia atas sungai Han ini tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang melintasi jalan itu, salah satunya adalah mobil hitam yang kini melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Mobil mewah yang dimiliki dan dikendarai yeoja paruh baya yang benar-benar cantik, didalam nya hanya terdapat si pengendara, yaitu yoeja paruh baya itu dan seorang anak berusia 5 tahun dikursi penumpang tepat sebelah si yeoja.

Bocah 5 tahun yang baru sehari keluar dari rumah sakit itu nampak tidak benar-benar dalam keadaan yang baik, lengannya terlihat masih ditutupi perban bekas infuse, tubuh terlebih wajahnya masih terlihat benar-benar pucat, menandakan bahwa anak itu tidak sedang dalam keadaan sehat. Bocah itu sebenarnya memiliki wajah yang benar-benar menggemaskan seandainya tidak tertutupi dengan air mata seperti sekarang, bahu bocah itu bergetar, sedari tadi ia terisak kencang, menangis tersedu-sedu karena yeoja disampingnya tidak menghiraukannya. Yeoja cantik disampingnya yang ternyata berstatus eommanya itu bukannya tak mau menghiraukan anaknya sendiri, tapi ia juga benar-benar sendang kacau saat ini.

"Eomma..hiks.. kita mau kemana ? ..hikss.. Kyu mau pulang, ayo kita pulang eomma" ucapnya sesegukkan.

Eommanya tidak menghiraukan, lagi-lagi dengan pandangannya yang lurus kedepan ia kembali diam, walaupun pandangannya lurus kedepan, namun taukah kalian bahwa ia tidak benar-benar focus? Pikiran yeoja cantik itu kini dipenuhi kegelisahan, penyesalan, keraguan, rasa bersalah dan sebagainya.

Tiba-tiba yeoja paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ya ini sudah benar, keputusannya ini sudah benar. Kyuhyun, anak yang sedang duduk menangis disampingnya memang harus bersamanya, anaknya ini tak memiliki fisik yang kuat dan benar-benar butuh perhatian lebih. Tapi bagaimana dengan kedua anakmu yang lain nyonya? Ya Tuhan, kini wajah yeoja itu benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar bersalah akan kedua anaknya yang lain.

"Leeteuk, Donghae-ya.. eomma mianhae, appa kalian lebih bisa menajaga kalian" Yeoja paruh baya itu bicara sendiri dengan sangat pelan sampai tidak bisa didengar oleh si kecil yang masih menangis disampingnya.

"Eomma.. Kyu mau sama hyung, Kyu mau sama appa.. Kyu mau hyung dan appa.. hikss.. eomma ayo pulang lagi..hiks..hikss"

Lagi, anak bungsunya itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Tak tega, akhirnya yeoja paruh baya itu sedikit menoleh kesamping, ia menatap mata anak bungsunya itu dalam.. "Kyunie-ah.. bukan kah eomma sudah bilang kalau kita akan tinggal berdua saja sekarang, mulai sekarang kyunie sudah tidak punya appa dan hyung, mengerti?" ucapnya lembut, walaupun yeoja itu mengucapkannya dengan tenang, mata tak bisa berbohong, mata yeoja itu sedari tadi memerah menahan tangis, namun ia tak mau terlihat lemah didepan anak kesayangannya ini.

"Hiks..Kyunie tidak mau, kyu mau pulang.. kalau eomma tidak mau balik, kyu mau pulang sendiri..hikss" ucap bocah itu masih terisak.

"Kyunie-ah.. eomma mohon jangan begini… diamlah! Eomma sedang bingung sekarang!" suara yeoja paruh baya itu mulai meninggi.

"Hiks.. eomma jahat… Kyu mau turun sekarang.." bocah itu mulai tidak kehilangan akal, keinginannya yang begitu besar untuk bersama hyung dan appanya membuatnya nekat untuk membuka pintu disampingnya walaupun mobil yang dikendarai eommanya sekarang masih melaju.

"Kyunie.. apa yang kau lakukan..? Kyunie-ah…." seru sang eomma panic, dengan cepat ia menahan lengan kanan anaknya, anak bungsunya itu sudah siap melompat seandainya ia tak cepat menahan lengan anak itu. Terlalu panic dengan kenekatan anak bungsunya, ia tak menyadari bahwa ia mulai tak focus mengendarai mobil mewahnya yang kini mulai melaju dengan arah tak jelas.

Ia masih focus memegangi tangan anak kesayangannya itu untuk menghalanginya melompat sampai ia tak menyadari mobil yang mereka tumpangi itu kini telah melaju berlawanan arah, sebuah truk yang melaju kencang didepannya siap menabrak mobil mereka. "Kyunia-ah…. !" yeoja itu seketika membulatkan matanya kaget ketika menyadari posisi mereka saat ini dengan truk yang ada dihadapannya, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendorong anak bungsunya dengan keras sampai keluar dari mobil, membiarkan dirinya sendiri tetap berada dimobil dan akhirnya tertabrak truk didepannya…

"Ukhhh.. Eomma" bocah yang baru saja tersungkur dijalan itu mulai membuka matanya, sangat beruntung ia tak kehilangan kesadarannya walaupun terjatuh dengan cukup keras. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya sedikit memar, keningnya berdarah sehingga menutupi sebagian matanya, namun ia masih dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mobil yang baru beberapa detik lalu masih didudukinya sudah hancur didepan sebuah truk yang tidak begitu rusak parah. Dengan tubuh yang masih sakit diseluruh bagian, ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya beberapa meter kearah mobil eommanya..

"Eomma.." akhirnya ia sadar apa yang terjadi. Eommanya masih berada didalam mobil, eommanya tadi mendorongnya dengan keras keluar dari mobil sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.. kecelakaan? Kecelakaan tadi terjadi karena eommanya sibuk menahan ia agar tidak loncat bukan? Ia yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar akan apa yang terjadi mulai berlalari kearah mobil mereka..

"Eomma.." dengan panic dan susah payah ia membuka pintu mobil yang sudah tak berbentuk itu.

"Eo..eomma.." lirihnya ketika melihat mata ibu yang menyayanginya itu tertutup, darah dikening ibunya menutupi wahjah cantiknya.

"Eomma.. hikss" ia mulai menangis tersedu-sedu dan mengguncangkan tubuh ibunya keras agar terbangun kembali.

Bocah itu cerdas, Jadi ia mengerti apa yang terjadi, apa yang kemungkinan akan terjadi pada ibunya, kemungkinan yang akan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidupnya, _**ibunya kandungnya meninggal karena dirinya**__._

"Eomma.. bangun.. hiks.. bangun eomma.. Kyunie mau ikut, eomma, Kyunie tidak apa pisah sama hyung dan appa asal eomma buka mata eomma.. hiks" dengan tangan bergetar ia mengelus wajah sang ibu yang berlumuran darah, berharap dengan begitu eommanya akan membuka mata.

"Eomma jangan tinggalkan Kyunie.. bangun Eomma.. bangun… hikss.. Eomma..Eomma"

.

.

.

"Eomma….Eomma..Jangan tinggalkan Kyunie"

Disebuah ruangan yang tidak pantas disebut sebuah kamar, terdengar igauan seorang namja tampan berkulit putih pucat yang terlihat benar-benar gelisah diatas kasur lantainya. Sekelebat bayangan 12 tahun lalu mengusik tidurnya yang memang tak pernah nyenyak selama ini. Dengan dahi yang penuh keringat namja tersebut akhirnya berhasil membuka matanya.

"Eomma…" teriak namja itu terbangun, ia tiba-tiba bangkit duduk untuk menenangkan dirinya, nafasnya terdengar memburu. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar dari tidur, ia mengambil gelas berisi air putih disampingnya, meneguknya hingga habis dengan cepat.

Segelas air yang diteguknya tak mampu mengurangi sesak yang beberapa detik lalu mulai menyerang dadanya, ditambah rasa pusing yang menyeruak dikepalanya, kesakitan yang selalu ia rasakan jika ia mengingat kembali memori-memori mengerikkan itu. Namja tampan itu mulai melampiaskan kesakitan dikepalanya dengan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

_"Tuhan..kenapa aku tak bisa menghilangkan mimpi buruk itu..Eomma aku merindukannmu.. mianhae."_ lirihnya didalam hati. Ia mulai meremas dadanya dengan keras setelah itu memukul-mukul dadanya tak kalah keras berusaha meredamkan rasa sesaknya. Sampai sebuah suara dobrakan pintu menghentikan perbuatannya.

BRAKK..

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan yang ditempatinya itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok seorang pria paruh baya yang menatapnya tajam. Namja tampan itu mulai meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar, dengan tangan bergetar ia mencengkram selimut tipisnya. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar karena waspada, memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan pria didepannya ini lagi kepadanya, mengingat ia lagi-lagi terlambat bangun pagi itu, mungkin pagi ini ia akan terlambat lagi datang sekolah.

"Ahjussi…" gumamnya dengan suara terbata.

"Sudah beberapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk tidak berteriak seperti itu? Benar benar mengganggu tidurku" ucap pria paruh baya yang dipanggil 'ahjussi' itu tajam.

"Mi..mianhae, aku bermimpi buruk.."

"Cih. Mimpi buruk terus setiap hari.. Kenapa kau baru bangun? Kau kesiangan lagi? dasar pemalas.." Pria paruh baya yang memiliki sifat yang benar-benar menakutkan itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah namja yang masih terduduk dikasur lantainya itu. Perlahan ia mulai mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan namja yang memanggilnya ahjussi tadi.

PLAKK

Bunyi tamparan keras terdengar sesaat setelah pria paruh baya itu berjongkok menghadap anak remaja didepannya, membuat pipi kiri namja itu memerah.

"Mianhae" ucap namja didepannya meminta maaf.

PLAKK PLAKK

Lagi suara tamparan keras terdengat, tak memperdulikan permintaan maaf namja yang ditamparnya, Pria paruh baya itu terus menampar pipi kanan remaja didepannya dengan keras, membuat orang yang ditampar tersebut merasakan sakit diwajahnya, darah yang cukup banyak segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang sudah robek. Ini sudah biasa, yang seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya, begitulah yang dirasakan anak didepannya, kejadian seperti ini amat sangat biasa untuknya selama 10 tahun terakhir.

"Hei bocah mengapa kau selalu membuatku marah hah ? kau ternyata bahkan belum membayar sewa rumah bulan ini hem?" pria paruh baya mulai mengarik rambut namja didepannya. Dengan keras ia menjambak rambut anak itu sampai beberapa helai rambutnya rontok.

"Ahjussi.. sakit, lepaskan.. mianhae, aku akan membayar sewa rumah kita hari ini setelah menerima gajiku" ucap namja itu memohon.

Tiit

Tiit…

"Kyuhyun-ah.. ayo berangkat." Bunyi klakson motor diiringi suara yang kekanakkan terdengar dari arah depan rumah sederhana itu.

_"Changmin-ah. Gomowo, kau menyelamatkan ku lagi" _ batin namja yang disiksa pria paruh baya itu.

"Cih..cepat urus teman bodoh mu itu. Setelah itu cepat buatkan aku sarapan, kalau dalam 30 menit belum ada makanan untukku kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu!"

"Andwae ahjussi, kumohon jangan mencambukku lagi hari ini, lukaku yang kemarin belum kering, mianhae.. aku akan cepat-cepat menyediakan makanan untukmu" ucap namja pucat itu pelan. Ia segera meninggalkan kamarnya dan beranjak menuju pintu depan menemui seseorang yang sedari tadi membunyikan klakson motor didepan rumah sederhananya.

"Changmin kau duluan saja, aku akan masuk sekolah di jam pelajaran kedua.." teriak si namja tadi ketika sudah didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Mwo ? aish Kyu.. kau suka sekali membolos jam pertama. Eoh bibirmu kenapa, kau dipukul lagi hem..?" Tanya seseorang yang dipanggil 'Changmin' tadi dengan posisi masih duduk diatas motor sportnya.

"Gwenchana, ini salahku karena kesiangan, kau pergilah kesekolah cepat, aku masuk dulu" ucap namja itu cepat dan buru-buru masuk kerumahnya kembali.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, namun berbeda tempat, disebuah ruang dapur di salah satu apartemen mewah di kawasan gangnam, Seoul. Seorang namja dengan wajah sendunya duduk sendirian di kursi ruang makan. Namja tampan berwajah childish itu menghela nafasnya pelan, bosan.

"Haah" lagi ia mengheIa nafasnya bosan, lagi-lagi sepertinya ia akan sarapan sendiri seperti biasanya hari ini. Ia kini sudah rapi dengan pakaian casualnya untuk berangkat kuliah di Seoul University.

"Hyung.." tegurnya kepada seorang pria yang melintas didepannya. Orang itu menghentikkan langkahnya dan menghadap ke namja berwajah childish namun tetap terlihat tampan itu.

"Hyung, ayo kita sarapan, bibi Jung sudah menyiapkan makanan hyung…" ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat seceria mungkin.

"Aku harus berangkat kekantor sekarang Donghae-ah.. kau sarapanlah sendiri. Aku pergi dulu. Oh ya, mobilmu sudah datang hari ini, kau bisa berangkat sendiri sekarang." ucap pria yang dipanggil 'hyung' dengan intonasi yang cukup cepat menandakan bahwa pria itu sedang terburu-buru.

"Hyung, aku tidak nafsu makan jika sarapan sendiri.. temani aku sebentar saja hyung.." pinta namja childish yang dipanggil Donghae tadi memelas.

"Aku harus rapat pagi ini hae, jika kau tidak nafsu makan, sarapanlah dengan temanmu saja dikampus."

"Hyung, hari ini saja..sarapan denganku nde?" pinta Donghae memelas, namun tetap tak dihiraukan sang hyung.

"Leeteuk hyung.. berhentilah seperti ini, kau selalu sibuk tak pernah memperhatikanku, bahkan 2 tahun lalu lalu kau tak menghadiri upacara perpisahan ku di SMA, hampir setiap hari kau tak bisa sarapan dan makan malam denganku, kita tak pernah jalan bersama bahkan ketika hari lubur sekalipun." akhirnya si namja childish itu mengeluarkan keluh kesah yang dipendamnya selama ini, sekaligus menghentikkan sang hyung yang bernama Leeteuk itu.

"Hae.. kau sudah besar! Berhenti bertingkah kekanakkan seperti itu, kita hanya hidup berdua, aku harus sibuk untuk mengurus perusahaan appa agar kita bisa hidup seperti ini terus.. kuharap kau mencerna kata-kata ku dengan baik, aku pergi dulu" ucap sang kakak sambil berlalu pergi. Sang adik, yang bernama Donghae itu menatap punggung kakaknya yang kini telah hilang dibalik pintu apartement dengan sendu.

"Hyung lupa hari ini? Sampai kapan hyung begini ? semenjak mereka meninggalkan kita, kau berubah hyung..aku merindukanmu yang dulu hyung, hyungku yang ceria." lirih Donghae.

"A..aku juga merindukanmu saeng… kau beruntung bersama eomma. " gumamnya sangat pelan.

.

.

"Auch… Changmin pelan-pelan ini sakit sekali" rintih seorang namja tampan.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Changmin itu tak memperdulikannya, dengan tenang ia mengambil beberapa kapas lagi dan meneteskan obat merah diatasnya setelah sebelumnya mengoleskan sedikit alcohol kesudut bibir namja didepannya.

Ruang UKS SMA Daegu, satu-satu nya Sekolah Menengah atas didaerah itu terlihat ditempati dua orang siswa tampan. Seseorang duduk di tempat tidur UKS, Cho Kyuhyun. Pria satunya lagi duduk berhadapan didepannya dengan kotak P3K dipangkuannya, Shim Changmin.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin, kedua namja tampan berusia 17 tahun yang kini berada ditingkat akhir SMA, beberapa bulan lagi keduanya dipastikan akan lulus, tidak perlu repot-repot untuk belajar mati-matian untuk ujian akhir karena IQ mereka yang berada diatas rata-rata sekaligus membuat dua orang murid itu selalu bergantian menduduki peringkat atas di sekolah untuk setiap semesternya. Rival? Tidak, salah jika kau menyebut mereka sebagai rival, justru mereka adalah sahabat yang benar-benar dekat satu sama lain, sahabat selama 10 tahun terakhir, persahabatan yang dimulai ketika si namja tampan berkulit pucat Cho Kyuhyun menginjakkan kakinya ke Daegu, sekaligus mengantarkannya menjadi tetangga baru Shim Changmin.

Bagi Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin adalah sahabat yang selalu ada saat ia senang maupun susah, Shim Changmin selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menghapus air matanya ketika ia sedih, Shim Changmin adalah seseorang yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum ditengah kesakitannya.

Bagi Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang terhebat yang pernah ia temui, orang paling tegar dengan segala kesulitan hidupnya, Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu bertahan dengan kebodohannya, Cho Kyuhyun adalah sahabat yang ingin selalu ia lindungi.

Begitulah persahabatan keduanya, indah bukan ?.. Sahabat adalah seseorang yang tak selalu ada saat kau senang namun selalu ada saat kau susah, sahabat adalah orang pertama yang akan menghapus air matamu, mengobati kesakitanmu, mendengar keluh kesahmu, membuatmu tersenyum. Itulah sahabat sebenarnya.

"Tahan sedikit Kyu.." ucap Changmin.

"Sudah.. Changmin biarkan saja lukanya, kalau diberi obat justru semakin sakit…" Kyuhyun menghalangi tangan sahabatnya setelah dilihatnya sahabatnya akan mengoleskan obat merah disudut bibirnya.

Tidak memperdulikan ucapan sahabat didepannya, Changmin malah langsung meletakkan kapas itu disudut bibir Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar dan menekannya cukup dalam.

"Auch, sakit.. Changmin…" Kyuhyun meringis tertahan dan segera menghentakkan tangan Changmin.

"Siapa suruh kau mengeluh terus.." ucap Changmin cuek dan mulai mengobati Kyuhyun lagi dengan lebih pelan.

"Kalau tidak sakit aku tidak akan mengeluh Changmin !"

"Arraseo… Sekarang buka bajumu.." ucap Changmin setelah selesai mengobati sudut bibir sahabatnya itu.

"Mwo.. baju ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Iya Kyuhyun sayang.. buka bajumu.." Changmin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mwo…? K..Kau ma..mau apa ?"

.

.

.

**T B C**

Huaa.. silahkan timpuk saya.. apa ini ? saya berubah pikiran, publishnya gak tunggu ff ME selesai deh..

Bingung kah ? Tidak seperti fanfic ME yang walaupun alurnya maju-mundur tapi saya menceritakan masa kecil kyu dulu baru kyu yang udah besar.. sedangkan ini? wah sepertinya bakalan banyak macam alur ni saya pake, soalnya banyak yang harus di ungkapkan, banyak misteri yang bisa kalian tebak-tebak deh..hihi…*selamat nebak. And, saya gak akan membuat ff ini menjadi begitu mengurasa air mata seperti ff ME, saya bakal lebih menonjolkan friendship dan brothershipnya kok.

Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama, untuk fanfic ME masih lama ya saya updatenya, mian.. tapi tenang saya gak akan hiatus kok.

Semoga disini cara menulis saya sudah lebih baik, melihat chapter 7 ME yang kurang memuaskan menurut beberapa reader dan saya pribadi…

_**TO MY BELOVED READER, thanks udah review, memfavorite dan memfollow story yang masih banyak kekurangannya ini, . Terimakasih, review itu salah satu bentuk semangat dari kalian untuk saya.. review kalian memberi saya semangat dalam melanjutkan ff saya.**_

_**Ditunggu review untuk chapter 1 ini.. Oh ya.. Chapter 2 udah saya buat tinggal edit beberapa. Mau liat respon dulu untuk chapter ini deh..**_

_**See you again.. di chapter 2..**_

_**Balasan Review :**_

**.Dianti Lestari **: sudah dilanjutkan chingu, selamat membaca..

**.Awaelfkyu13 **: masa udah mewek chingu, belum juga masuk ke story, hehe..

**.fielftri04 **: siapa hayo.. kayaknya udah kejawab dichap ini deh..

**.sfsclouds **: memang kyu selalu cocok jadi tokoh menderita, bwahahaa..thanks semangat dan doanya ya..

**.chairun **: oke.. thanks semangatnya ya say..

**. .75470 **: waduh leeteuknya menderita? Hehe gak janji… Saya gak tega kalau leeteuk..**.**

**.heeeHyun **: oke dilanjut say…adegan2 angst menguras airmata? Hehe gak juga deh, soalnya gak bakalan kayak ff ME yang berat banget gitu.. kayaknya saya lebih pengen menonjolkan brothership, tapi liat lagi deh entar.

**.Evilkyu vee **: anyong, ya ff baru ni tapi publishnya sebelum ME selesai..hihi,

**.Rini11888** : yups cerita anak2 brokenhome, iya semoga seru ya..

**.ShinJoo24 **: sama saya juga benar2 suka dengan genre ini.. iya emang HeaTeuk gak tinggal sama kyu, moment HaeKyu ? wah liat chap2 selanjutnya deh..hihi

**.lianpangestu **: chingu maaf PM nya gak sempat aku balas, aku balas disini aja ya, ni chingu udah aku update tapi untuk ff ME seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya tiga minggu lagi yah… btw, waduh udah mau nangis aja.. baru prolog chingu, ni chapter satunya.. semoga gak nangis ya.

**.dyayudya **: yes brokenhome.. ia saudara kandung kok, marga kyu tetap Cho ? bukan tetap chingu, tapi berubah.. ups, saya ngebocorin… hihi liat chap2 selanjutnya untuk itu ya..

**.Guest **: ya sudah next ni.. lanjutan ME agak lama tapinya, mian.

**.Rahma94 **: terimakasih semangatnya, saya suka saya suka #alameimei..hihi. menderita ya tentu, tapi gak bakal semenderita ME kok, saya mah gak tega juga kali.

**.septia **: anyong saeng.. terimakasih doanya.. maaf ya saya gantungin sedikit lama.. hehe, hiatus berbulan-bulan atau bertahun-tahun diusahakan tidak selama saya masih sehat dan masih banyak yang tertarik dengan ff saya.. terimakasih semangatnya..

**.Guest **: udah.. lanjut baca saeng.. hihi

**.ameliachan **: lebih menarik dari ME? Hmm…. semoga deh berhubung ini ff kedua saya semoga lebih bagus daripada yang perdana.

**.erka **: udah next ni. Iya kemarin lagi kurang sehat beberapa minggu chingu, tapi sekarang udah mulai sehat kok..thanks semangatnya.

**.Miyuki **: yes, udah aku update ch 1 nya, selamat membaca.. thanks doanya, semoga chingu juga sudah sehat..

**.kyu27 **: yes mereka cerai, teuk lupain kyu ?.. hmm liat chap2 selanjutnya deh.. ini sudah ku update sayang, maaf sedikit lama.

**.hyunchiki **: ia kasian banget, ckckck.. maaf sedikit lama eon chap 1 nya..hihi selamat membaca.

**.Rilakuma **: banyak yang ditunggu, tunggu reviewnya kamu, hihi.. ia ada adegan sedih lah pasti selalu..bwahaha.

**.Guest **: sudah lanjut sayang..

**.hyoin **: thanks yoo..

**.BTS13 **: leeteuk jahat banget ?, gak juga ah.. hihi, ada yang lebih jahat tuh.. bwahaha. Thanks doanya, sudah lonjooot nii.

**.chocosnow **: yups semoga seru ya.. udah lanjut ni.

**.gnagyu **:aku menunggu review chingu juga ni… hihi

**.kim min soo **: cast favorite? Hehe kalau gitu harus ikutin terus ya #maksa, jangan lupa reviewnya..

**.TeukHaeKyu **: sip lah, sudah dilanjutkan.. ada baiknya segera mereview..#bwahaha.. fighting..

**.xyz **: me? Cruel? Really? Im sorry if you feel like that.. sudah saya lanjutkan semoga anda suka.

**.hee seol **: whohoho.. saya juga suka banget, suka review chingu yang selalu panjang..hihi, apa yang ctar2 itu…? Sepertinya sudah bisa nebak deh.. chingu pertanyaannya banyak sekali..hihi dan pertanyaannya bakal kejawab dichap2 selanjutnya ya.. saya berubah pikiran ni, gak nunggu yang ME selesai.. thanks sudah setia menunggu..

**.Dewiangel ** : sudah lanjut chingu.. thanks ya pengertiannya.

**.kyuli 99 **: oke selamat membaca, thanks semangatnya.

**.me **: ya sudah dilanjut, yang ME gak bisa cepet nih..mian.

**.Kiyuh **: ini lanjutannya.. hehe mian ya lama..

.**meymeymra **: iya dilanjut kok…

.

.

**Apabila ada review yang tidak dibalas mungkin reviewnya belum masuk, atau namanya kepotong, saya tidak tau kenapa kalo di ffn begitu.. **

_**Thanks semua sudah review. Ditunggu review chapter ini oke?**_

**JIYEOON**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Want To Be A Part Of Them**

**CHAPTER 2**

By jiyeoon

Genre : Brothership, Friendship

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk)

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

.

Warning : Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box.

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dalam story ini milik mereka sendiri dan Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita, saya minta maaf. Tapi fanfic ini sepenuhnya berasal dari otak saya tanpa menjiplak karya siapapun.

Summary :

Bukankah aku juga bagian dari kalian? Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari kalian. Aku kesepian, aku sendirian.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya..**

"Mwo.. baju ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Iya Kyuhyun sayang.. buka bajumu.." Changmin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mwo…? K..Kau ma..mau apa ?"

**Selanjutnya..**

"Mwo…? K..Kau ma..mau apa ?" Kyuhyun mulai gugup dan sedikit waspada.

Changmin yang melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun seperti itu mulai menyeringai senang, sahabatnya ini benar-benar polos.. "Menurutmu, apa yang akan dilakukan dua orang pria di satu ruangan ? belum lagi pria yang satunya benar-benar berwajah manis, bertubuh kurus seperti yeoja?"ucap Changmin menyeringai.

"Andwae.. Changmin… jangan lakukan yang tidak-tidak, aku ini jelek Changmin.. masih banyak wanita cantik dan langsing diluar sana yang mau denganmu Changmin.. arraseo..?"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku mau dirimu Chagi.. kemarilah, buka bajumu sayang.." Changmin makin terkikik geli didalam hatinya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah turun dari ranjang dan bersiap-siap lari kabur darinya, belum sempat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, Changmin sudah mengenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun erat dan menariknya mendekat, membuat tubuh keduanya rapat dengan wajah yang hanya terpisah beberapa centimeter.

"Changmin kau mau apa ? kumohon jangan lakukan yang tidak-tidak.. ingat aku sahabatmu.. aku masih straight Changmin ! aku menyukai wanita.." Kyuhyun mulai panic dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman Changmin. Demi apapun ia tak mau berakhir seperti ini dengan sahabatnya sendiri, ia bersumpah masih menyukai wanita.

Changmin tidak perduli, ia berusaha keras menahan tawa dan tetap berekspresi datar. Satu tangannya masih mencengkaram kuat kedua pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mulai membuka kancing seragam Kyuhyun. Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Pemuda pucat itu tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun, badannya yang lebih kecil dari Changmin dan tangan kurusnya yang digenggam erat oleh sahabatnya itu membuatnya tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana. Akhirnya ia pasrah, dengan tubuhnya yang gemetaran ia mulai menutup erat matanya enggan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya itu terhadap tubuhnya.

"Changmin kenapa seperti ini? Kukira kau tulus bersahabat denganku selama sepuluh tahun, kenapa kau mau melakukan hal ini padaku?" Kyuhyun berucap terbata, liquid bening mulai terlihat keluar dari mata terpejam itu yang kemudian mengalir melewati pipi tirusnya lalu jatuh mengenai tangan sahabatanya yang mulai membuka kaos dalamnya.

Merasakan sesuatu menetes ditangannya, Changmin kaget, ia memandang sahabat didepannya yang menangis dengan mata terpejam. Changmin menghela nafasnya pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah mengerjai sahabatnya sendiri, dengan cepat ia melanjutkan membuka kaos dalam Kyuhyun dengan sedikit memaksa tangan sahabatnya agar terangkat, kini tubuh putih penuh memar sahabatnya itu telah terekspos didepannya.

_"Benar-benar mengerikkan Kyu, kenapa kau masih bertahan hem?" _batin Changmin.

"Ck.. Cho Kyuhyun, buka matamu, kenapa kau menutup matamu erat-erat begitu.. bukalah.."

"Ti..tidak, aku akan hancur jika melihat sahabat ku sendiri melakukan 'itu' ketubuhku, akan lebih baik jika aku tak melihat kau melakukan 'itu' ketubuhku.." Kyuhyun makin terisak dengan matanya yang tertutup.

"Melakukan 'itu' apa Kyu..? Melakukan ini..?" Changmin mengambil salep di meja nakas, ia membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun agar membelakanginya lalu mengoleskan salep ditangannya kepunggung Kyuhyun.

"Au..Changmin apa yang kau lakukan?" kaget Kyuhyun ketika merasakan punggungnya terasa perih. Ia membuka matanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Changmin.

"Mengobati punggungmu.. memangnya aku mau melakukan 'itu' apa kyu?" ucap Changmin terkikik geli dan memamerkan salep ditangannya.

"Yakk.. kau mengerjaiku?" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu ? Hahaha.. aish Kyuhyun-ah, berpikirlah sedikit, untuk apa aku melakukan yang aneh-aneh ke sesama namja apalagi sahabatku sendiri, kau lupa kalau aku masih mengincar Qian noona Kyu ? kau ini benar-benar polos kyu..hahaha" Changmin tertawa senang.

"Aish, Changmin ini tidak lucu, kau membautku menangis untuk hal tidak penting.." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, dengan kasar dihapusnya cairan bening dipipinya.

"Arraseo.. mianhae chagi… eoh sekarang berbaliklah… aku mau mengobati punggungmu lagi." ucap Changmin melembut.

"Berhenti berkata menjijikan begitu! Eoh, Mengobati punggungku? Memangnya punggungku kenapa? Sudahlah, aku ingin kembali kekelas". Kyuhyun mengambil seragam beserta kaos yang tadi diletakkan Changmin di meja nakas.

Changmin merebut paksa baju Kyuhyun sebelum sang empunya mulai memakainya, dia memandang Kyuhyun dalam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Huft.. Kyuhyun-ah, berhenti berpura-pura, aku sudah melihat punggungmu sekarang, kau dicambuk ahjussi lagi hem?"

"Kalau sudah tau kenapa bertanya.." Kyuhyun mencibir.

"Sudah cepat berbalik, kalau tidak diberi salep nanti bekasnya akan mengerikkan" Pinta Changmin yang tidak dihiraukan Kyuhyun, pemuda berkulit pucat itu justru memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Malas menunggu lama, akhirnya Changmin membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya kembali keranjang, dengan pelan di oleskannya kembali salep ditangannya.

"Tumben kau tidak teriak kesakitan"

"Ini benar-benar perih min"

"Kulitmu selalu sensitive Kyu.. sedikit pukulan saja sudah memar sekali, bagaimana dengan cambukkan, semua itu pasti terasa sakit kan?"

"Hemm.. tapi, salep dan obat-obatan itu justru menambah perih luka-lukaku" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Aku tau.. tapi kau tetap harus di obati"

"Walau kau beri salep sebanyak apapun, bekas luka-luka ku tak akan bisa hilang Changmin-ah.. karena luka-luka ditubuhku setiap harinya akan semakin bertambah dan makin mengerikkan." ucap Kyuhyun.

Changmin membalikkan badan Kyuhyun dan menatap matanya dalam. "Kyu.. kenapa kau masih bertahan hidup bersama Cho ahjussi, tinggallah bersamaku, kau akan mati secara perlahan jika bersamanya terus, 10 tahun sudah cukup lama Kyu kau diperlakukan seperti ini" ucap Changmin serius.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, aku yang membuatnya seperti ini" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun sudah berapa kali kubilang itu bukan salahmu ! ini takdir Kyu, kau tak bisa menentangnya" ucap Changmin emosi, ia mulai mengusap wajah kasar.

"Terlepas ini takdir atau bukan, tapi ini memang salahku.. aku pembunuh Changmin." Kyuhyun makin menatap Changmin dalam dan mulai menangis didepan sahabatnya itu.

"Kyu.."

"Aku pembunuh… bukan hanya satu tapi dua orang.. aku pembunuh.." Kyuhyun mulai menangis tak terkendali, ia terisak cukup keras.

"Aku membunuh dua orang yang menyayangiku.. aku pembunuh" racau Kyuhyun.

"Cukup Kyu, cukup!"

Changmin, sahabat yang selalu ada disamping Kyuhyun menatapnya iba, ia menangis dalam diamnya, matanya memang tak mengeluarkan air mata, tetapi hatinya sedari tadi menangis tak henti. Hidup anak didepannya benar-benar sulit, entah bagaimana seorang didepannya ini selalu bertahan.

Changmin tak tahan lagi, dengan cepat dipeluknya sahabatnya itu dengan hati-hati agar tak makin menambah rasa sakit disekujur tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia membenamkan kepala Kyuhyun dipelukannya, membiarkan sahabatnya itu menangis sepuasnya, tak perduli jika seragamnya nanti akan basah oleh air mata Kyuhyun. Kedua remaja itu menangis bersama, tangisan persahabatan yang didasari perasaan tulus satu sama lain.

**.**

** .**

Park Donghae, namja tampan berusia 19 tahun baru saja turun dari mobil merah yang baru didapatkannya tadi pagi, setelah memarkirkan mobil sederhanya di halaman parkir apartement, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai 13. Ia sudah sampai dilantai 13 kini, dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah kotak kue berukuran sedang, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan melewati koridor menuju pintu bernomor 1510. Tak perlu berjalan terlalu jauh karena kini ia telah berdiri didepan pintu apartemenya, dengan cepat ia memencet angka 1510 pada tombol yang terdapat disamping pintu itu, angka yang sama dengan nomor pintu, disengaja memang, hyungnya yang bernama Park Leeteuk lah yang memilih dan mengatur semua itu sesuai tanggal lahirnya, entah karena begitu sayang kepadanya atau ada alasan lain.

Dengan malas ia memasuki apartement mewah milik dirinya dan hyungnya itu. Sepi, itulah yang selalu dirasakannya tiap pulang, tak ada siapapun karena hyungnya yang sibuk bekerja tentu belum pulang di jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 20.00 ini. Pembantu ? mereka hanya menyewa pembantu harian yang datang setiap pagi atau siang hari untuk sekedar membuat sarapan atau makan siang dan merapikan rumah, yaitu bibi Jung, dan tentunya bibi itu sudah pulang malam begini.

Dengan lemas Donghae menaruh kotak kue yang sedari tadi ditentengnya ke atas meja makan, ia membukanya, sebuah kue tart coklat berukuran sedang dengan angka 19 diatasnya ternyata isi kotak itu sebenarnya, kue yang baru dibelinya sewaktu perjalanan pulang tadi. Oh, ayolah.. haruskah ia memakan kue itu sendirian, mana hyungnya? Apakah hyungnya melupakan hari ulang tahunnya? ..

"Hyung, pulanglah.. kau lupa hari ini" ucap Donghae lirih.

Dengan ragu diraihnya ponsel disakunya dan mulai mengetik pesan kepada hyungnya untuk segera pulang.

_Hyung cepat pulang, aku mengunggumu, kita rayakan ulang tahunku bersama _

Belum sempat ia mengirimnya, ia menghapus pesannya lagi. _"Kau harus mengingatnya hyung" _batin Donghae sembari meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja. Dengan sabar Donghae duduk diam didepan kue ulang tahunnya menunggu hyungnya pulang untuk merayakan ulang tahun bersama.

23.05, itulah angka yang tertera di jam tangan digital yang bertengger ditangan kanannya. "Kau tak mengingatnya hyung, satu jam lagi sudah tanggal 16.. kau benar-benar tak mengingat ulang tahunku.." lirih Donghae. Akhirnya ia menyerah, dengan langkah gontai ia beranjak kekamarnya meninggalkan kue tart dimeja makan tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Donghae tertidur tanpa mengganti pakaian yang telah menempel ditubuhnya seharian. Ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukan itu, ia benar-benar lelah sekarang, bukan tubuhnya, tapi hatinya, ia kesepian, benar-benar kesepian, sosok Hyung yang diharapkan akan selalu disisinya setelah eomma dan adiknya pergi justru semakin sibuk, ia mengerti Leeteuk memang sengaja menyibukkan diri bahkan ketika masih duduk di sekolah menengah semenjak mereka hanya tinggal berdua.

Appa? Eoh ya tuhan.. Donghae bahkan tak pernah tau appanya ada di negeri mana sekarang, appanya tak pernah di Korea semenjak bercerai dengan eommanya, Tuan Park itu selalu menyibukkan diri diluar negeri meninggalkan dia dan Leeteuk yang benar-benar masih butuh perhatian.

"Eomma.. Appa.. Hyung.. Kyuhyun-ah.. nyanyikan selamat ulang tahun untukku hari ini, kumohon.." lirih Donghae yang sudah berbaring di kasur mewahnya, terlihat liquid bening mengalir dari mata indahnya. Ia lagi-lagi menangis malam itu, entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menangis tengah malam ketika mengingat keluarganya. Terlalu lelah menangis akhirnya Donghae tertidur pulas dikasurnya.

Terlalu nyenyak ia tak menyadari bahwa satu jam kemudian kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang yang ia panggil Hyung, Park Leeteuk.

Park Leeteuk, pria 26 tahun, seorang direktur muda dari Park Store Company, yang telah memiliki cabang di berbagai belahan dunia. Seseorang yang sudah sibuk dengan Perusahaan semenjak ia berusia 17 tahun, tuntutan hidup setelah ditinggal berdua dengan adiknya oleh seseorang yang ia panggil 'eomma' dan 'appa' membuatnya mau tak mau harus meneruskan cabang perusahaan sang ayah ketika baru lulus sekolah, menyebabkan ia harus bersusah payah kuliah sambil mengurus perusahaan.

Leeteuk bahkan masih berusia 14 tahun ketika kedua orang tuanya memutuskan bercerai, ketika ibunya meninggalkannya dengan membawa sang adik terakhir, dan ketika ayahnya frustasi dan memilih menetap diluar negeri mengurus perusahaan, meninggalkan dirinya dan sang adik 'Donghae'. Membuatnya dituntut harus belajar mengurus perusahaan diusia yang sangat muda, membuatnya tak menikmati masa remajanya, dan yang paling menyedihkan adalah **membuatnya harus selalu mengabaikan Donghae yang butuh perhatiannya**.

Bayangkan saja, ketika kau ditempa beban seperti itu, apakah suatu kesalahan jika kau ingin melupakan orang-orang yang telah meninggalkanmu? Sebuah kesalahan kah jika kau ingin melupakan mereka yang membuat hidupmu penuh dengan beban? Demi apapun, inilah keputusan yang seharusnya diambilnya.

.

Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartementnya, dengan langkah pelan ia memasuki apartementya. Sedikit heran karena ruang tengah tampak sepi, biasanya adiknya itu akan menungginya sampai tengah malam hanya untuk mendegarnya mencupkan 'Selamat tidur Hae'. Tapi malam ini tak ada adiknya dengan mata mengantuk duduk didepan tv menungguinya.

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya kedapur yang tepat berada didepan ruang tengah, ketika matanya menangkap sebuah kue tert dengan lilin berangka '19' terpampang di atas meja makan, barulah ia sadar hari apa ini. Oh ayolah Park Leeteuk, jam tangan digitalmu bahkan telah menunjukkan pukul '23.45', 15 menit lagi sudah tanggal 16.. demi apapun, Leeteuk lagi-lagi merasa bersalah kepada adiknya itu, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia lupa bahwa Donghae berulang tahun. Dengan berat hati, diambilnya kue tart itu dan menaruhnya dilemari pendingin, berharap besok pagi ia bisa mengucapkan dan merayakan ulang tahun adiknya itu walaupun terlambat.

Dengan pelan ia memasuki kamar adiknya, Perlahan ia duduk disamping Donghae yang terlelap, mengelus rambut sang adik dengan lembut, menyeka air mata yang belum berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata indah sang adik walaupun sang empunya sudah tertidur lelap. Leeteuk benar-benar tersentak kaget ketika melihat bekas air mata dipipi Donghae. Bekas? Tidak, ternyata air mata itu bahkan masih menetes dari mata sendu adiknya yang sudah terpejam, Leeteuk yakin bahwa adiknya itu sudah tidur, dan ia semakin merasa bersalah melihat adiknya menangis bahkan ketika tertidur.

_ 'Apakah kau begitu kesepian Hae? Mianhae.." _batin Leeteuk.

"Saengil Chukkae Hae…" guamam Leeteuk pelan

"Mianhae, hyung melupakannya.. tapi bagaimana hae? Hanya dengan sibuk seperti ini, hyung bisa melupakan mereka, mereka yang meninggalkan kita sendirian.."

Leeteuk segera beranjak dari kamar Donghae, meninggalkan adiknya yang kini membuka mata dan meneteskan liquid bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya, Donghae sudah terbangun sejak ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka, namun ia enggan untuk membuka matanya, ia ingin membiarkan hyungnya mengelus kepalanya, menyeka air matanya, sebuah sentuhan yang lama sekali tak Donghae rasakan lagi.

_"Kenapa Hyung? Kenapa harus dilupakan? Mereka tetap bagian dari kita" _batin Donghae yang kembali meneteskan air matanya, terlalu lelah menangis dalam diam, ia akhirnya kembali tertidur.

.

.

Sementara dilain tempat, di distrik Daegu, salah satu orang yang benar-benar ingin Leeteuk lupakan tampak tengah berjalan di trotoar tengah malam begini. Cho Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kafe tempatnya bekerja pukul 12 malam, ia lagi-lagi memilih lembur hari itu agar bisa mendapatkan gaji lebih bulan ini, dengan gaji yang biasa ia dapat, itu hanya akan cukup untuk membayar sewa rumah dan makan ahjussinya. Bukankah ia juga perlu makan? Perlu biaya sekolah? Mesikipun, Cho Kyuhyun mendapatkan beasiswa penuh untuk sekolahnya, tapi ia tetap punya kebutuhan yang harus dipenuhi bukan?. Ia bekerja sebagai pelayan kafe sepulang sekolah sampai malam hari, di hari weekend ia menggunakan waktu siangnya sebagai badut di taman bermain, apapun Cho Kyuhyun lakukan untuk mendapatkan uang, untuk menghidupi ahjussinya.

"Ah lelah sekali, aish badanku serasa mau remuk semua…." Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam perjalanannya, ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai rumah dan segera tidur, demi apapun ia benar-benar lelah hari ini, pengunjung kafe benar-benar ramai membuatnya tak biasa beristirahat sejenak walapun semenit.

"Kenapa café selalu ramai?.. ah aku bisa mati kalau setiap hari begini.." Kyuhyun semakin menggurutu tak jelas sendirian.

"Aish Cho Kyuhyun, kau bicara apa?" Kyuhyun segera merutuki ucapan bodohnya.

"Kalau tau begini, kubiarkan saja Changmin menjemputku.." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi merutuki kebodohannya karena menolak tawaran Changmin untuk menjemputnya, tapi biar bagaimana pun ia tak mau membuat sahabatnya itu repot lagi, sudahlah cukup Changmin dan orang tuanya membantu membiayainya ketika sekolah dasar dulu.

Kyuhyun telah berada beberapa meter didepan rumahnya, ia makin mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai dirumah kontrakannya itu. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai di pintu rumahnya ia berhenti, ia berhenti karena melihat lampu rumahnya masih menyala di jam segini. Ia takut sekarang, jika lampu masih menyala seperti itu, pasti ahjussinya masih belum tidur jam segini, entah apa yang ingin dilakukan pria itu kepadanya lagi malam ini. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus tetap memasuki rumahnya, dengan langkah pelan ia membuka pintu dan masuk kerumah kecil itu.

"Kau sudah pulang bocah ?" Suara ahjussinya telah mengitrupsinya yang baru melangkahkan selangkah kakinya dipintu rumah.

"Nde Ahjussi. Kau belum tidur? Tidurlah ini sudah malam.. Oh ya, Apakah kau belum makan? Mau kubuatkan makan malam yang baru?" Tanya Kyuhyun tulus.

"Tidak.. aku sudah makan, bukankah kau membuatkanku 'makanan tak layak makan' tadi siang" Ahjussi Cho bertanya dengan ketus.

"Mi..mianhae ahjussi, aku memang tak pandai masak" ucap Kyuhyun menyesal.

"Aku tak perduli.. eoh, berikan aku uang, aku mau minum malam ini" Ahjussi itu menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Ahjussi, berhentilah minum.. itu tak baik untuk kesehatanmu, aku mohon" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Apa perduliku eoh? Kau yang membuatku begini bocah sial.!" Suara Ahjussi Cho mulai meninggi

"Mianhae.." Sesal Kyuhyun.

"Dasar pembunuh, cepat berikan aku uangmu..!"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Gimana, udah lebih panjang kan? Hehe.. (reader: gak juga jiyeoon). Udah banyak yang terbuka kan ceritanya di chap ini? Semoga deeh. Oh Oh ya, Cerita ini bakalan masiih panjaang teman-teman.

Waw.. enggak di ff ME ataupun ff ini, banyak sekali pembaca gelap..bwahaha.. saya cukup kecewa akan itu, tapi tidak apa, saya yakin kalau mengerti cara menghargai pasti akan meninggalkan jejak kan? Atau mungkin bingung mau review apa kali ya..

Oke Sip, ditunggu review chapter ini, chapter 3 masih dalam proses jadi mungkin lama, dan FF ME ch 9 belum sama sekali saya sentuh, jadi akan lebih lama sepertinya, maaf.. tapi saya gak pernah gak update selama berminggu-minggu kan? Jadi tenang aja, 'lama' disini bukan lama-lama banget kok.

**To my beloved reader, thanks banget yang sudah mengikuti ff saya. Membaca, mereview, memfavorite dan momfollow ff yang masih banyak kekurangannya ini. Terimakasih reveiwnya buat saya semangat, jangan bosan-bosan sama ff ini dan jangan bosan-bosan review ya..**

_**Last, Ditunggu Riview Chapter ini ya…**_

**Balasan Review :**

**.Rini11888 : **kyu ketemu hyungnya ditunggu ya, masih sekitar satu atau dua chapter lagi lah.. oke, thanks sudah ditunggu eonni..

**.Awaelfkyu13 :** terimakasih mau menunggu, sudah ku update ni…

**.sfsclouds : **tentang ahjussi kyu, chap depan deh ya.. tapi mungkin bisa nebak? Hehe terimakasih ya semangatnya.

**.kyuli 99 **: amin semoga benar seru dan menarik. Iya beda daerah chingu kyu sama teukhae, banyak yang minta kyu gak terlalu menderita, chingu malah mau dia menderita, hihi..

**.chairun **: kyu tinggal sama siapa? Ditunggu ya chap selanjutnya bakal diungkapkan. Thanks sudah menunggu.

**.gyu1315 **: ahjussinya siapa? Ditunggu kelanjutannya aja ya..kkk

**. :** kapan? Gak lama lagi kok mereka ketemu..hehe

.** 2 **: ya begitulah, entah kenapa saya itu susah buat yang panjang2. Hehe, mian

**.kim min soo :**hehe ya, ME ditunggu ya….

**.Evikyu Vee **: anyeong, udah miris ya? Hihi kyu memang cocok jadi sasaran penyiksaan #eh?... Oke sudah lanjut ni.. tapi gak bisa asap karena gak punya asap.. hehe

.**hyunchiki **: ya ni, jangankan reader saya aja kalo nulis ME kadang nyesek..#curcol.. tentang ahjussi itu bakal kejawab dichap selanjutnya.. ditunggu ya..

**.meimeimayra **: iya itu chang memang mau ngobatin kyu.. kyu memang harus merana dong..

**.TeukHaeKyu **: iya sama-sama, btw thanks juga ya udah rajin review kedua ff saya..hihi. leeteuk benci kyu? Emm, bisa iya bisa tidak. Ya sama-sama, maka dari itu ayo budidayakan(?) teukhaekyu fanfic..hehe.

.**Desviana407 **: iya taka pa chingu, ditunggu review chap ini oke? Iya dong kyu kan 'raja' nya ff.

.**lianpangestu **: iya emang ff ini gak bakal se angst ff ME chingu, jadi tidak terlalu nguras air amta lah… ff ini lebih ke friendship dan brothership

.**hee seol **: iya emang kyu terlalu polos di ff ini jadi suka mikir yang aneh-aneh. Oya tidak apa, saya suka baca review yang panjang-panjang kok chingu..

**.ShinJoo24 **: kyunie ketemu hyungnya gak lama lagi kok.. ditnggu ya.

.**kyline **: sudah dilanjut, ditunggu review nya ya…

**.Cho kyuri **: terimakasih, oke saya lanjutkan.

.**Rahma94 **: ya begitulah.. leeteuk disini juga posisinya gak bisa disalahin chingu, wajarlah dia dingin. Ahjussi itu punya alasan kenapa jadi begitu ke kyuhyun. Ditunggu chap2 selanjutnya ya…

**.Guest **: ahjussi yang nyiksa kyu ditunggu chap depan ya… appa teukhaekyu kemana, udah kejawab dichap ini kan? Sudah kulanjut ni..

**.GaemGyulah** : anyeong new reader… oke kalau suka harus ikutin terus ya #maksa.. hehe jangan lupa reviewnya ya..kkk

**.FiWonKyu0201 **: ya begitulah.. oke selamat membaca. Tentang ahjussi itu liat chapter depan ya…

.**chocosnow **: iya dong, kyu memang selalu menjadi favorite untuk ff beginian kan? Hehe.. penasaran? Ditunggu chap2 selanjutnya ya..

.**sena **: oke diusahakan dipanjangin deh.. thanks reveiwnya.. oke saya gak hiatus selama masih banyak yang tertarik dengan ff sj disini kok.

.**Guest **: oke diusahakan…gak banyak typo, syukurlah, padahal ngetiknya selalu cepet..

.**tatta **: memang kok.. dia akan menjadi pihak yang tersiksa.. kyu yang bisa sama ahjussi tiu ditunggu chap2 selanjutnya ya.. thanks loh reviewnya.

**.Dewiangel : **tanyain aja, bakal dijawab selagi bisa.. oke ditunggu ya chap2 selanjutnya oke?

.**erka **: ya kyu mikirnya udah macem2.. ahjussi itu siapanya kyu, bakal kejawab dichap selanjtnya..

.**rintintin **: kyu punya alasan kenapa tetap sama ahjussinya chingu… btw thanks reviewnya ya, reader baru ya? Haii.

**.Dianti Lestari **: oke rasa penasarannya bakal kejawab dichap2 selanjutnya chingu.. hehehe, iya pasti ketemu mereka kok.

.**ri jewels **: iya dong minkyu friendship.. hehe

.**Miyuki **: iya sama-sama chingu… ya mereka tidak tahu, tentang appa mereka udah kejawab dichap ini kan? Oke ditunggu chap2 selanjutnya ya.

.**kyu27 **: ya baru tau nih, ketinggalan.. hehehe. Memang kyu disini karakternya agak2 polos gimana gitu..hehe, oke selamat membaca chapter ini.

.**nonixxie **: oke sudah next, ditunggu juga review nya ya.

_**Apabila ada yang belum dibalas, mungkin reviewnya gak masuk atau belum masuk, atau namanya kepotong waktu chapter ini diupload, saya juga tidak tau kenapa bisa begitu kalau diffn.. Ditunggu review chapter ini ya…**_

**JIYEOON**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Want To Be A Part Of Them**

**CHAPTER 3**

By jiyeoon

Genre : Brothership, Friendship

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk)

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

.

Warning : Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box. Pembaca yang baik akan meninggalkan jejak.

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dalam story ini milik mereka sendiri dan Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita, saya minta maaf. Tapi fanfic ini sepenuhnya berasal dari otak saya tanpa menjiplak karya siapapun.

Summary :

Bukankah aku juga bagian dari kalian? Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari kalian. Aku kesepian, aku sendirian.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

**Sebelumnya…**

"Ahjussi, berhentilah minum.. itu tak baik untuk kesehetanmu, aku mohon" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Apa perduliku eoh? Kau yang membuatku begini bocah sial.!" Suara Ahjussi Cho mulai meninggi

"Mianhae.." Sesal Kyuhyun.

"Dasar pembunuh, cepat berikan aku uangmu..!"

**Selanjutnya..**

"Dasar pembunuh, cepat berikan aku uangmu..!" Ahjussi itu berteriak keras memekikan telinga Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak punya..uangku habis untuk bayar sewa rumah" ucap Kyuhyun terbata karena takut dan karena ia berbohong sekarang.

"Benarkah?"

"Nde.." ucap Kyuhyun takut-takut.

Ahjussi Cho mulai menggeledah seluruh tubuhnya, ia menyeringai puas ketika menemukan beberapa lembaran won disaku celana Kyuhyun.

"Brengsek kau berbohong lagi hem?" ahjussi itu mengambil paksa uang Kyuhyun dan mulai melepas sabuk pinggangnya, membuat tubuh anak didepannya gemetar karena ketakutan, mata Kyuhyun seketika melebar ketika sang ahjussi mulai melayangkan sabuk pinggangnya ke tubuhnya.

CTAR

Ia melayangkannya tepat kepunggung Kyuhyun, membuat anak didepannya jatuh terduduk karena kesakitan.

"Akhh" rintih Kyuhyun kesakitan, luka bekas cambukan tadi pagi karena ia telat membuat sarapan bahkan masih basah, dan kini ahjussinya menambah lagi luka dipunggungnya.

CTAR

Lagi pria bejat itu melayangkan pecutannya ke punggung Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun ingin menangis, ia benar-benar ingin menangis karena tubuhnya benar-benar sakit. Tapi ia tak mau menangis didepan ahjussinya, ia merasa tak pantas menangis didepan ahjussinya, karena ia yang telah membuat pria didepannya ini memiliki hidup seperti sekarang.

CTAR  
"Akh.. sakit ahjussi…" Kini pecutan andalan sang ahjussi beralih ke lengannyanya, lengannya memerah dan mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah.

CTAR

"Ahjussi sakit… mianhae..Akhh" Kyuhyun memohon ampun.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku anak berengsek?" ahjussi itu berteriak lagi.

"Mianhae.." Kyuhyun bukannya tak mau memberi, ia hanya tak mau ahjussinya itu mabuk lagi.

"Pembohong ..dasar bocah sialan, dasar pemalas!"

CTAR

"Akhhh.. appo..appo ahjussi mianhae.. sakit.. Berhenti.."

"Berhenti?"

"Berhenti Kumohon, sakit.." lirih Kyuhyun

"Kau bilang berhenti eoh? Bukankah kau pantas mendapatkan ini pembunuh..?"

"Mianhae.." pertahanan Kyuhyun runtuh sudah, akhirnya air matanya keluar. Ia menunduk tak membiarkan sang ahjussi meliat air matanya. Onyx Caramel itu mengeluarkan liquid yang benar benar derasm bukan karena sakit ditubuhnya akibat pecutan, tapi karena kata 'pembunuh' yang terus keluar dari mulut ahjussinya membuatnya perasaaannya kembali sakit sehingga air matanya keluar, perasaanya sakit karena apa yang diucapkan pria didepannya ini tak bisa dibantahnya, ia benar seorang 'pembunuh'.

"Seberapa kali pun kau meminta maaf, ia tak akan kembali berengsek!" Ahjussi Cho Mulai menendangi perut Kyuhyun, sehingga Kyuhyun lemas dan jatuh dengan posisi tertidur dilantai.

Puas menyiksa anak didepannya, Ahjussi Cho melenggang keluar rumah, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini masih manangis dalam diam, baju Kyuhyun sudah sobek dibagian belakang. Tubuhnya? Jangan ditanya, punggungnya sekarang mengeluarkan darah segar yang sangat banyak sehingga mengalir mogotori lantai, tak jauh berbeda, lengannya juga ikut mengeluarkan darah segar sehingga menetes ke lantai, dan Kyuhyun yakin dengan pasti bahwa bagian perutnya akan membiru dan bengkak setelah ditendang membabi buta oleh sang Ahjussi tadi.

Tubuhnya memang seperti itu, sekali pukulan saja tubuhnya akan membiru dan bengkak, belum lagi sakit yang jauh berkali-kali lipat dirasakan dibanding orang normal. Jika orang lain memerlukan beberapa pecutan baru berdarah, tidak dengan Kyuyun, sekali pecutan saja kulit pucatnya sudah sobek dan mengeluarkan darah yang akan sangat lama mengering. Bagaimana dengan berkali-kali? entah bagaimana cara ia bertahan dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan setiap saat.

"Akhh" rintih Kyuhyun yang berusaha duduk namun selalu gagal, ia tak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Mianhae.. Mianhae.. appa, hyung.. mianhae." Batin pemuda pucat itu, ia tak bisa bangkit menyebabkan ia hanya bisa tertidur degan posisi menyamping dipenuhi darah disekililingnya.

"Ahjussi.. mianhae.. mianhae" Kyuhyun mulai terisak.

"A..aku pembunuh.. mianhae.." batin Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi air matanya menetes seolah tak mau kalah dengan darah segar yang berasal dari punggung dan lengannya. Bajunya sobek, tubuhnya tak henti bergetar meredam tangis dan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

.

.

_"Hai, Jiyong-ah.. kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan anak itu.."_

_ "Wae Yoochun-ah?" tanya seorang anak berusia 6 tahun yang baru 3 hari lalu masuk ke tempat penampungan anak-anak. Tempat penampungan anak-anak? Tidak kata-kata itu terlalu tidak enak didengar sepertinya, tepatnya 'panti asuhan', sebuah tempat yang menjadi rumah bagi anak-anak yang sudah tidak punya orang tua, menunggu sekiranya ada yang berbaik hati menjadikan mereka anak angkat. _

_ Tidak mendapat jawaban, Jiyong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah 'anak itu', Jiyong mengerutkan dahinya ketika dilihatnya lagi anak yang ingin didekatinya tadi sedang menatapnya sendu. "Kenapa tak boleh didekati, ia sepertinya ingin ikut bermain dengan kita" ucap Jiyong polos._

_ "Anak itu membunuh eommanya" bisik seorang anak yang tadi melarang Jiyong mendekati si 'anak itu'. _

_ "Mwo..?" JIyong kaget. Ditatapnya lekat anak yang ia tebak seusia dengannya yang sedari tadi duduk dipojok ruangan dengan lutut ditekuk dan tatapan lurus kedepan, tak ada mainan disekelilingnya sebagaimana anak-anak lain, tak ada seseorang disampingnya untuk diajak bermain. Anak itu bertubuh pucat, benar-benar pucat seperti orang sakit, rambut ikal cokelat, dan mata caramel benar-benar membuatnya terlihat tampan sekaligus menggemaskan._

_ "Anak itu pembunuh. Suster-suster bahkan terlihat malas mengurusnya. Dan kau tau apa yang membuatnya diperlakukan begitu?" ucap Yoochun._

_ "Apa..?" tanya Jiyong penasaran._

_ "Ia selalu menolak siapapun yang mau mengadopsinya. Kau tau kan, kami bahkan menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk diadopsi, sedangkan dia baru sebulan saja sudah banyak sekali yang ingin mengadopsinya. Tapi ia menolak semuanya. Dan itu membuat kita muak." Ucap anak bernama Yoochun itu dengan pandangan benci kearah si 'anak itu'._

_ "Oh pantas saja" Jiyong mengangguk._

_ Si 'anak itu' mendengarnya dengan jelas. Posisinya tak terlalu jauh dengan Jiyong dan Yoochun yang sedari tadi membicarakannya. Akhirnya ia tahu, kenapa selama setahun ini orang-orang menjauhinya. Hati suci nya lagi-lagi terasa sakit mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari 'teman' panti asuhannya itu, teman? Oh ayolah, bahkan tak ada yang sudi berteman dengannya ditempat ini, maka dari itu lebih tepat jika menyebut mereka 'anak-anak seumurannya'._

_ "Anak-anak, berkumpul di ruang tengah sekarang" suara salah satu suster panti asuhan menghentikan berbagai aktivitas anak-anak panti itu disiang hari seperti ini. Apa yang ingin dilakukan dilakukan suster itu kepada mereka? Memberi makan siang? Oh tidak, sekarang telah menunjukan pukul 14.00, mereka sudah makan 2 jam sebelumnya. Lalu? Ya… pasti ada orang yang ingin mengangkat salah satu dari mereka lagi untuk dijadikan anak. Dengan semangat anak-anak itu berlari menuju ruang tengah, berharap sekaranglah giliran mereka mendapatkan orang tua._

_ Anak-anak itu berdiri berbaris diruang tengah yang memang dijadikan untuk menerima tamu yang akan mengadopsi anak-anak panti. Mereka memperlihatkan senyum seceria mungkin dan sikap sepatuh mungkin, berharap dengan begitu dua orang dewasa pasangan suami istri yang berpenampilan sederhana didepan mereka akan mengadopsi mereka._

_ "Semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya suster kepala yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di ruang tengah itu. _

_ "Nde…" ucap mereka serempak._

_ "Kecuali Park Kyuhyun Suster.." Ucap Yoochun._

_ Suster kepala menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, sedikit pusing menghadapi tingkah salah satu anak panti asuhan yang selalu enggan diadopsi itu._

_ "Suster Lee, tolong bawa Kyuhyun kemari.." ucapnya lembut ke salah suster lain._

_ "Nde.." ucap Suster Lee._

_ ._

_ "Kyuhyun, ikut keruang tengah. Kau tak dengar teriakan suster tadi hem?" tanya Suster Lee kesal kearah anak yang tadi disebut 'anak itu' oleh Jiyong dan Yoochun. 'Anak itu' Park Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisinya yang sedari tadi duduk dengan lutut yang ditekuk, ia kemudian menganggukan kepalanya sekali dan mengikuti suster Lee menuju ruang tengah._

_ "Siapa namamu..?" ucap seorang wanita dari pasangan suami-istri yang ingin mengadopsi anak dipanti itu dengan lembut kerah anak yang berdiri dibarisan paling depan, ia kemudian mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak didepannya dan mengacak rambut anak itu gemas penuh kasih sayang._

_ "Lee Joon ahjumma.." ucap anak itu seceria mungkin._

_ "Bagaimana, kau sudah memutuskan mengadopsi yang mana yeobo?" ucap sang suami yang berdiri disampingnya._

_ "Belum Yeobo.. semuanya terlihat menggemaskan." Ucap sang istri dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya._

_ "Arraseo.. kau ingin perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya sang suami._

_ "Laki-laki" singkat sang istri yakin. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keanak yang bediri dibarisan paling belakang, seorang anak laki-laki berkulit pucat berdiri diam sambil sesekali menunduk, ia tak tersenyum ceria seperti anak-anak yang diajaknya berkenalan tadi. dengan langkah pasti didekatinya anak itu, membuat anak-anak lain mengerucutkan wajahnya kesal. _

_ "Cih Park Kyuhyun lagi." gerutu salah satu anak pertanda kesal._

_ "Siapa namamu nak?" ucap wanita itu dengan suara lembut._

_ "Kyuhyun.." Kyuhyun berucap sambil mengangkat wajah yang tadi ditundukkannya, ia menatap dalam mata si wanita didepannya. Merasakan sesuatu yang hangat direlung hatinya, anak itu terus menatap sendu si wanita paruh baya yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan amat sangat lembut. Tatapan itu, tatapan yang benar-benar lembut dan teduh, mirip seperti eommanya._

_ "Yeobo aku ingin mengadopsi Kyuhyun" ucap sang istri yakin kearah sang suami._

_ "Nyonya Cho, Tuan Cho begini Kyuhyun…." suster Kepala berucap ragu._

_ "Aku tidak bisa ahjumma. Appa dan Hyung… Kyu punya appa dan hyung, mereka pasti menjemputku" ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Jadi itulah alasan Park Kyuhyun begitu enggan diadopsi, anak yang sudah berada dipanti selama setahun itu begitu yakin bahwa appa dan hyungnya akan menjemputnya, pikiran polosnya selalu bersugesti seperti itu._

_ "Apa..?" ucap Tuan Cho sedikit terkejut._

_ "Mianhae.." ucap suster kepala kearah pasangan suami istri bermarga Cho tersebut. Wanita yang sudah menginjak kepala enam itu berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun, suster kepala itu mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut._

_ "Kyuhyun-ah.. sudah setahun nak, sudah setahun tapi appa dan hyung Kyuhyun juga tidak datang. Suster mohon ikut dengan ahjumma dan ahjussi nde? Mereka akan membahagiakanmu nak, ahjumma yakin." Ucap suster kepala lembut namun dengan nada memohon._

_ Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya, benar, selama setahun appa dan hyungnya tak juga menjemputnya. 'Apa mereka tak ingat Kyuhyun? atau mereka marah karena Kyuhyun membunuh eomma' pikir Kyuhyun. Oh ayolah Park Kyuhyun benar-benar masih anak kecil, bocah itu bahkan tak mengetahui bahwa hyung dan appanya tak tau bahwa eommanya sudah meninggal, bahwa ia tinggal dipanti asuhan, mereka mengira anak menggemaskan ini sudah berada diluar negeri hidup berbahagia dengan sang eomma._

"_**Ia selalu menolak siapapun yang mau mengadopsinya. Kau tau kan, kami bahkan menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk diadopsi, sedangkan dia baru sebulan saja sudah banyak sekali yang ingin mengadopsinya. Tapi ia menolak semuanya. Dan itu membuat kita muak." **_

_Ucapan Yoochun yang baru beberapa menit lalu didengarnya kembali terngiang ditelinganya. Dengan kasar ia menghapus air mata dipipi cabinya, lalu mengangguk pasti kearah suster kepala."Kyu mau suster.." ucap Kyuhyun yakin._

"_Benarkah, Kyu sekarang mau ikut ahjussi dan ahjumma?" ucap Nyonya Cho dengan senang. Ia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang, sang suami juga melakukan hal yang sama membuat hati Kyuhyun lagi-lagi merasa menghangat, sentuhan seperti itu.. sentuhan yang selama ini benar-benar dirindukannya._

"_Nde.." Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti._

_._

_._

Park Donghae bangun dari tidurnya pukul 06.00 pagi, dengan sedikit malas ia melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya, tak perlu cepat-cepat masih ada waktu 2 jam sebelum ia berangkat kuliah. Pria yang baru menginjak umur 19 kemarin itu kini telah siap dengan pakaian casualnya, sedikit merapikan rambutnya dan memasang jam tangan sebagai pelengkap tampilan sempurnanya pagi ini, ia menyambar tas punggungnya di kasur dan segera keluar kamar.

"Eohh.." Donghae membeo seketika dilihatnya sang hyung tengah duduk diruang makan dengan senyum lembut kearahnya. Diatas meja itu, ada kue yang tadi malam dibelinya, kini kue itu sudah siap dengan lilin berangka 19 yang menyala diatasnya.

"Hyung.. Leeteuk Hyung..?" ucap Donghae terbata. Ia benar-benar terkejut melihat pemandangan yang entah kapan terakhir diliatnya, Hyungnya.. Park Leeteuk mau meluangkan waktu paginya yang sibuk untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya? Tuhan, demi apapun Donghae benar-benar ingin meloncat kegirangan sekarang.

"Duduklah Hae.. Mianhae, tak apa kan telat sehari?"

"Hyung…Kau tak kekantor?" tanya Donghae yang sudah duduk dimeja makan tepat dengan posisi tepat menghadap sang Hyung.

"Nde, hyung mau merayakan ulang tahun dongsaeng kesayangan hyung.. kenapa? Tak boleh eoh? Kalau begitu hyung berangkat sekarang ne?" ucap Leeteuk Jahil.

"Andwae… aish, hyung kau menyebalkan.." ucap Donghae kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ckk.. kau sudah 19 hae, berhenti bertingkah seperti itu.." ucap Leeteuk gemas sembari mengacak rambut sang Dongsaeng.

"Aish..Hyung.. rambutku rusak!"

.

"Hyung.. tak tambah lagi? kuenya benar-benar enak hyung.." ucap Donghae dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi kue tart cokelat yang dibelinya kemarin. Ya, baru saja mereka mengadakan ritual seperti yang orang-orang lakukan saat berulang tahun. Donghae mengucapkan keinginannya dalam hati dan langsung memotong kue untuk sang Hyung lalu menyuapkannya. Bukankah begitu yang dilakukan orang-orang. Yang berbeda adalah, seorang yang pertama Donghae suapi bukanlah ibu atau ayah seperti orang-orang lain pada umumnya, namun ia tetap senang, setidaknya ia punya Leeteuk yang ada disisinya selama ini.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sang adik. Ini pertama kali sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya ia bersanda gurau dengan Donghae, ia bersyukur bahwa Donghae bersikap santai seperti saat ini, membuatnya tak canggung untuk melakukan hal yang sudah lama tak dilakukannya selama ini.

"Hae Mianhae.."/"Hyung Gomowo". Ucap keduanya berbarengan.

Hening…

"Mianhae karena hyung selama ini mengabaikanmu.." sesal Leeteuk yang memulai percakapan duluan dan memandang Donghae dalam.

"Nan Gwenchana Hyung.." ucap Donghae lembut.

Leeteuk tak menanggapinya. Ia masih terus menatap sang adik dengan tatapan rindu. Mereka serumah, tapi mereka jarang berkomunikasi, demi apapun Leeteuk merasa amat sangat bersalah telah membiarkan Donghae melewati hari-harinya selama bertahun-tahun dengan sendirian.

"Hyung..Gomowo, gomowo tetap selalu disampingku.. gomowo tak meninggalkanku..Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." ucap Donghae parau, entah sejak kapan matanya sudah mengeluarkan liquid bening yang meluncur deras.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Hae ? aku tak akan meninggalkanmu seperti mereka." Ucap Leeteuk tegas.

"A..aku, aku hanya takut hyung.." ucap Donghar terbata.

"12 tahun lalu, eomma dan Kyunie pergi dihari ulang tahunku.. sebulan setelahnya appa juga pergi tepat saat ia selesai menyium keningku. Dan kau.. aku takut kalau kau juga akan meninggalkanku nantinya.. selama ini kau mengabaikanku, aku takut kau juga mau meniggalkanku" air mata Donghae kembali keluar sesaat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Hae…" Leeteuk bergumam, ia benar-benar sedih melihat sebenarnya bagaimana rapuhnya adiknya ini.

"Aku… aku rindu eomma, appa" lirih Donghae.

"Hae hentikan.." Leeteuk bangkit dari duduknya dan segera memeluk sang adik erat, sudah cukup dia mendegar apa yang dirasakan Donghae bertahun-tahun ini, mendengar itu semua membuat hatinya benar-benar sakit.

"Aku rindu Kyunie.. aku rindu Kyunie hyung…" racau Donghae dalam pelukan Leeteuk.

"Hae cukup!" Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Donghae tajam.

"Hyung.." gumam Donghae bercampur takut.

"Tidak ada eomma, tidak ada appa, tidak ada Kyuhyun.. sekarang hanya ada aku dan kau.. lupakan mereka Hae!"

"Aku rindu Kyuhyun hyung…" Donghae kembali meracau.

"Ia sudah meninggalkanmu, untuk apa kau mengingatnya?" teriak Leeteuk dengan pandangan tajam. Kini mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, Donghae dengan pandangan sendu dan menyedihkannya, dan Leeteuk dengan pandangan tajam kearahnya, entah kemana kegiatan merayakan ulang tahun menyenangkan yang tadi mereka lakukan.

"12 tahun berlalu hyung, apa kau sudah melupakanya?…" tanya Donghae dengan suara serak.

"Berhenti bicara hal konyol Park Donghae, aku hanya punya satu adik yaitu kau, dan kau tak pernah punya adik"

**TBC**

**Chapter 3 Here.. **

**What Is This? Saya tau ini lama sekali. Dan pendek? Saya sadar sekali, maaf, saya sudah menetapkan bahawa chapter ini ya TBC disitu, mianhae. Saya minta maaf, jika kalian menemukan TYPO, karena ff baru selesai beberapa jam yang lalu dan tidak diedit.**

**My beloved Reader, Terimakasih masih mengikuti ff ini dan rutin review adapun yang memfollow dan memfavoritekan terimakasih juga.**

**ME Chapter 10? Ditunggu… Tapi tenang, saya sekarang kalau sudah selesain ff langsung upload kok.**

**Ditunggu Review chapter ini oke? Semakin banyak review, saya semakin semangat.**

**Balasan Review CH 3:**

Desviana407 : terimakasih.. oke yang sabar ya moment kyu ketemu hyung ditunggu ya…ya sama-sama.

Rini11888 : oke penasaran itu ya.. hehe, ditunggu eonni ya.. masih berkisar 1 atau 2 chapter lagi mereka ketemu.

Meimeimayra : kapan? Gak lama lagi kok.. ditunggu ya..

: ayo siapa? Kayaknya bisa nebak deh habis baca chapter ini siapa saja yang dibunuh kyu..

Sfsclouds : iya..hehe.. cepet ketemu kyu? hae: sabar lah ikutin jiyeon aja… tentang kyu sampai disiksa ahjussi liat chapter depan deh, tapi kayaknya bisa nebak deh y..

Gyu1315 : sirna? Jahatnyaa..kkk. ia dibutuhkan di ff ini nantinya loh.. tentang kyu ketemu hyung liat ntar ya..

Jihyunelf : udah panjang kan? Hehe iya, memang belum puas kalau dibaca, tapi saya ngetiknya puas sekali #curcol.

monicaU91135 : hai reader baru … iya gak papa dong, kalau saya lebih tua panggil eonni atau kakak silahkan saja.. hwaiting, thanks yo.

Lianpangestu : udah mau nangis tapi tbc? Mian… oh y, Ini gak angst banget kok chingu…

Gyurievil : ya udah dilanjut, ME ditunggu ya eon.. harus wajib merana si raja ff ini.

Readerfanpit : oke suka kan? Rutin review yah.. hehehe, kyu tinggal sama Cho Ahjussi.

Rahma94 : bingung? Semangatin aja deh kalau gitu.. hehhe

Cuttiekyu : amin.. tenang ini gak angst banget kok.

ShinJoo24 : iya tu si Leeteuk, jitak aja.. #eh?

TeukHaeKyu : kangin? Oh silahkan. Tampangnya cocok sih.. haha.. iya gitu dong, budidayakan(?) ff sj lebih ayo chingu… *Wish* Andaikan para silent reader seperti chingu..hehe

Kyuli99 : disini dibanding hae, kyu jauh lebih menderita chingu..hehe. oh tidak apa..saya suka review yang panjang, suka banget..

Gaemgyu407 : tidak apa.. iya tentu saja kyu pasti ketemu teukhae..

Dyayudya : leeteuk gak bisa disalahin *hihi.. yup diantara mereka bertiga kyu lah yang hidupnya paling berantakan.

FiWonKyu0201 : ME lebih keren? Hehe.. saya sih berusaha membuat dua-duanya keren.. doain ya..bwahaha

Kim min soo : nah tentang memar diliat chap2 selanjutnya ya.. tapi chingu tebakannya benar, jangan kasih tau yang lain ya..#bwahaha…

Chairun : yup begitulah.. ya memang memang tidak tau kyu merana.

Dianti Lestari : ayo kenapa? Udah bisa nebak? Hehe.. oke dilanjut

Park Yongie : wajib kyu menderita kalau diff saya.. bwahaha

Chocosnow : memang cwang evil kan? Hehe. Kyu itu antara polos dan..emmm hahaha. Oke penasarannya bakal kejawab dichap2 selanjutnya.

Rilakuma : oke di next.. thankyu…

Guest : thanks yooo semangatnya.. peke name dong.. hehhe #maksa #abaikan.

Cholee joyerr : oke thanks yoo sudah mau menunggu..

Guest : yoi udah next nihh.. peke name dong.. hehhe #maksa #abaikan.

RumyKyu : oke gak apa? Kyu sakit apa? Yang jelas dia punya penyakit deh.. gak boleh dikasih tau sekarang, tapi kayaknya udah bisa tebak deh.

Hee seol : hai.. HBD ya.. #telat… oke dilanjut..hwaiting..

Dewiangel : selamat bingung-bingug ria.. mian membuat bingung.. begitulah saya kalau nulis emang kadang bikin bingung..hehe. hehe cepat bukan asap? Oke diusahain tapi ga janji.

Guest : cwang kan evil..hehe peke name dong.. hehhe #maksa #abaikan.

Nonixxie : kapan? Tunggu aja..

Kyuline : thanks yo…semangatnya..

WONHAESUNG LOVE : penasaran bakal kejawab di ch2 selanjuntnya

Tatta : oke thanks udah ditungguin..

: kenapa? Hehe.. karena dia cocok sekali..

GaemGyulah : hehe kyu polos itu buat selingan humor.

Hyunchiki : polos itu buat selingan humor..hehe, 2 orang itu liat chap2 depan y..

Kiyuh : haha gak papa chingu.. oke disiksa kok pasti..

Diahretno : oke thanks deh kalau begitu.. diusahain deh ya…

Septi : gak apa…iya saya udah blumer otaknya bikin angst kaya ME..bwahaha.. oke tunggu ya, ME belum saya sentuh ni..bwahaha

Saya balas yang chapter 2 (kalo diffn ch 3) saja ya, mianhae..

Apabila ada yang tidak disebutkan bukan berarti reviewnya gak saya balas, mungkin reveiwnya belum masuk atau namanya kepotong sewaktu ff ini diupload, saya juga kurang tau kenapa kalau di ffn begitu.

_***JIYEOON**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I Want To Be A Part Of Them**

**CHAPTER 4**

By jiyeoon

Genre : Brothership, Friendship

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Park Donghae

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk)

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter

.

Warning : Typo, OOT(Out of character). EYD berantakan. Cerita pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't Bash my fanfic. Just give me a comment on review box. Pembaca yang baik akan meninggalkan jejak.

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang ada dalam story ini milik mereka sendiri dan Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita, saya minta maaf. Tapi fanfic ini sepenuhnya berasal dari otak saya tanpa menjiplak karya siapapun.

Summary :

Bukankah aku juga bagian dari kalian? Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari kalian. Aku kesepian, aku sendirian.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

**Sebelumnya..**

"Aku rindu Kyunie.. aku rindu Kyunie.. hyung…" racau Donghae dalam pelukan Leeteuk.

"Hae cukup!" Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Donghae tajam.

"Hyung.." gumam Donghae bercampur takut.

"Tidak ada eomma, tidak ada appa, tidak ada Kyuhyun.. sekarang hanya ada aku dan kau.. lupakan mereka Hae!"

"Aku rindu Kyuhyun hyung…" Donghae kembali meracau.

"Ia sudah meninggalkanmu, untuk apa kau mengingatnya?" teriak Leeteuk dengan pandangan tajam. Kini mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, Donghae dengan pandangan sendu dan menyedihkannya, dan Leeteuk dengan pandangan tajam kearahnya, entah kemana kegiatan merayakan ulang tahun menyenangkan yang tadi mereka lakukan.

"12 tahun berlalu hyung, apa kau sudah melupakanya?…" tanya Donghae dengan suara serak.

"Berhenti bicara hal konyol Park Donghae, aku hanya punya satu adik yaitu kau, dan kau tak pernah punya adik"

**Selanjutnya..**

"Berhenti bicara hal konyol Park Donghae, aku hanya punya satu adik yaitu kau, dan kau tak pernah punya adik" Ucap Leeteuk tegas dan segera menyambar tas kantornya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih menangis terisak.

"Hyung…" teriak Donghae dengan suara paraunya yang tidak dihiraukan Leeteuk, hyungnya itu terus berlalu menjauh darinya.

"Hyung, Kau takkan bisa mengelak bahwa kau tetap anak eomma dan appa. Dan kau tetap Hyung Kyuhyun selamanya!" teriak Donghae menghentikan langkah kakaknya yang sudah berada didepan pintu itu.

"Jangan terlalu naïf Hae. Berhenti membohongi dirimu, mereka meniggalkanmu, kau pasti membenci mereka juga." Desis Leeteuk tanpa membalikan tubuhnya kearah Donghae.

"Tidak, kau salah." Sanggah Donghae cepat.

"Begitukah?" Leeteuk berucap sinis, pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae yang masih duduk terisak di kursi ruang makan. "Lalu, itu berarti kau tidak masalah dengan mereka yang membuatmu hidup kesepian selama 12 tahun ini? Itu bukan masalah untukmu?" tanya Leeteuk menyudutkan Donghae.

Donghae terdiam, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya. Benar, ia benci ditinggalkan seperti ini, ia benci kesepian seperti ini, ia benci hidupnya 12 tahun terakhir ini. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, mereka yang meninggalkannya adalah keluarganya.

Melihat kebungkaman adiknya, Leeteuk melunak, ia kembali mendekati Donghae yang masih terduduk diam di kursi. Perlahan dielusnya rambut adiknya itu, Donghae hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sungguh aku sekarang berusaha memperbaiki hubungan kita Hae. Aku ingin berusaha membuat diriku sendiri dan kau tidak merasa kesepian seperti ini terus. Kau masih punya aku, dan aku juga masih punya dirimu. Kita berdua bisa memulai kehidupan tanpa dibayang-bayangi mereka yang meninggalkan kita. Maka dari itu, berhentilah naïf seperti ini, kita hanya berdua sekarang, Lupakan mereka" ucap Leeteuk lembut, bebeda 180 drajat dari sebelumnya.

"Hyung…"panggil Donghae tanpa menatap Leeteuk.

"Hem?"

"Aku benci ditinggalkan." lirih Donghae.

"Aku tau, aku pun juga benci ditinggalkan Hae.." jawab Leeteuk.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti mereka, buat aku hanya bergantung padamu, jangan biarkan hari-hari esokku kesepian seperti kemarin-kemarin. Buat aku tidak bergantung pada mereka lagi. Bisakah? Maukah kau melakukannya?" Tanya Donghae dengan menatap Leeteuk dalam. Demi apapun, Leeteuk benci melihat kesedihan yang begitu dalam dari mata adiknya yang sudah berembun sekarang.

"Nde.. aku janji. Aku janji akan selalu ada untukmu mulai dari sekarang. Gomowo Hae, terimakasih telah begantung padaku." Ucap Leeteuk tulus dengan senyum lembutnya yang benar-benar dirindukan Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk, perlahan ia melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang membuat hyung didepannya segera menariknya dalam pelukan. Dua saudara yang selama ini hidup dalam kesepian itu kini berpelukan, pelukan yang menyiratkan perjanjian satu sama lain untuk selalu bersama.

.

.

.

Tiit..

Tiit…

Beberapa kali suara klakson motor terdengar didepan rumah kecil itu. Rumah sewaan ukuran kecil yang ditinggali Cho Kyuhyun dan ayah angkatnya, oh tidak.. sekarang tidak bisa lagi Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah karena suatu hal yang membuatnya terpaksa memanggil sang ayah angkat dengan sebutan _Ahjussi _bukan _appa_.

Tiit

Tiit

Lagi, bunyi klakson itu terdengar yang pasti akan membuat penghuni rumah mendengarnya. Namun tak ada satupun yang keluar dari rumah itu. Shim Changmin sang pemilik dan pengendara motor yang sedari tadi membunyikan klakson itu benar-benar kesal, sahabatnya Cho Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah, begitu juga dengan ahjussi Kyuhyun yang biasanya akan berteriak berisik kearahnya setiap pagi.

"Yak.. Cho Kyuhyun.. cepatlah.. kita bisa terlambat.!" akhirnya Shim Changmin mengeluarkan suaranya, berteriak memanggil sang sahabat yang sedari tak juga menghampirinya, padahal pemuda berpostur tinggi itu sudah hampir 10 menit membunyikan klakson motor sport merahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" teriaknya lagi tak sabaran.

"Sangat aneh.. biasanya Kyuhyun akan langsung keluar hanya dengan beberapa kali saja ku bunyikan klakson.. dia kenapa? Dan ahjussi juga tidak biasanya tidak berteriak 'berisik' dari dalam." Batin Changmin heran.

Enggan berlama-lama menunggu, akhirnya Changmin turun dari motornya. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah menuju pintu rumah kecil itu. Belum hilang rasa penasarannya karena Kyuhyun yang tidak juga keluar rumah, ia kembali heran ketika baru menyadari bahwa pintu rumah itu bahkan tak tertutup rapat. Dengan cepat ia membuka lebar-lebar pintu itu dan masuk kedalam rumah Kyuhyun. Beberapa langkah setelah ia masuk rumah itu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri setiap sisi rumah yang bahkan hanya berukuran setengah dari besar rumahnya.

"Astaga.." teriak Changmin terkejut ketika dilihatnya dilantai itu, dilantai yang tak terlalu jauh dari pintu masuk. Ia melihat dengan jelas kondisi temannya yang benar-benar memilukan. Cho Kyuhyun, sahabatnya kini terbaring dilantai dingin itu dengan baju yang sobek dibagian belakang, menyebabkan Changmin dapat melihat dengan jelas kulit sahabatnya yang robek dan mengeluarkan darah begitu banyak.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" ucap Changmin terkejut, pemuda itu menutup mulutnya rapat ketika melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang mengenaskan, lantai disekitar tubuh Kyuhyun kotor dengan noda kemerahan yang berasal dari darah Kyuhyun. Tak perlu berpikir, Changmin sudah bisa menebak bahwa sahabatnya itu pasti habis dipukuli dan dicambuki lagi oleh ahjussinya.

Changmin segera mendekatinya dan duduk agar dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun lebih dekat, pucat.. benar-benar pucat, sahabatnya ini pasti telah kehilangan banyak darah. "Kyu.. sadarlah.." ujar Changmin sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi pucat Kyuhyun berkali-kali. "Kyuhyun-ah.. kumohon jangan buat aku menjadi takut.. kau kenapa? Sadarlah…" lanjut Changmin panic.

Changmin mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun kepangkuannya, berusaha menyadarkan sang sahabat. Pemuda childish namun tampan itu mendekatkan telinganya di hidung Kyuhyun, masih ada nafas namun benar-benar lemah. "Kyu.. kau bisa mendengarku..?" Kyuhyun tak merespon, Changmin menyimpulkan bahwa sahabatnya ini benar-benar pingsan.

"Aish.. sebenarnya apa yang ahjussi itu lakukan? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kondisimu selemah ini Kyu.." Changmin terus bergumam panic.

Sadar bahwa usahanya sia-sia, Changmin segera mengangkat Kyuhyun kepunggungnya dengan begitu mudah, dikarenakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang kurus dan pasti tidak seberapa beratnya. Ia menggendong Kyuhyun segera menuju pintu keluar. Satu saja tujuannya saat ini, rumah sakit. Yah.. sahabat rapuhnya ini membutuhkan rumah sakit, ia keluar menuju jalan raya dan segera mencari taxi, karena sangat mustahil membawa Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri menggunakan motor sportnya.

Deegu adalah salah satu dari 4 kota metropolitan di Seoul, arus lalu lintas dikota ini selalu ramai, jadi akan sangat mudah untuk menemukan taxi yang berlalu lalang ketika kau sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan, setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya sebuah taxi melintasi mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang Changmin segera masuk membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam taxi itu.

"Kita ke rumah sakit ahjussi." perintah Changmin dengan cepat kepada supir taxi. Ia duduk dibelakang kemudi dengan Kyuhyun yang dibaringkannya dipangkuannya.

"Ahjussi.. bisakah kau cepat kan lajunya? Temanku harus diantar ke rumah sakit segera" pinta Changmin panic.

"Nde.."

.

.

Sudah dua setengah jam lamanya Changmin terlihat berjalan cepat tak karuan, bolak-balik dikoridor itu, didepan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan ICU, ekspresi wajahnya terliat sangat cemas dan gelisah, beberapa kali batinnya menggumamkan doa, tak berlebihan jika kita menyamakan tingkah lakunya sama dengan tingkah laku seorang suami yang sedang menunggu proses bersalin istrinya.

Ketika sudah sampai rumah sakit, baru sekitar 10 menit Kyuhyun berada di unit gawat darurat, tubuh sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba sudah digiring dengan ranjang dorong khas rumah sakit menuju ruang ICU, Changmin tak tau apa yang terjadi karena ia tak diberi kesempatan bertanya sedikitpun oleh beberapa wanita cantik berseragam putih bernama _suster_, jadi ia hanya bisa menunggu dan menunggu. Sudah cukup lama sejak Kyuhyun masuk diruangan itu dan ditangani oleh beberapa suster dan seorang dokter pria yang cukup muda namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa temannya itu sudah selesai diperiksa.

Sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali sejak 10 tahun lalu ketika ia dan orang tuanya melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang penuh memar sehabis dipukuli ahjussinya untuk berniat mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Namun sahabatnya ini selalu menolak, mulai dari alasan tak punya uang, alasan tak ingin merepotkan Changmin dan orang tuanya lagi, alasan tak ada waktu karena sibuk bekerja dan beberapa alasan lain yang akhirnya membuat Changmin muak dan menyerah membujuknya, sahabatnya ini sangat keras kepala dan Changmin curigai menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Changmin menggumamkan nama sahabatnya terus menerus. Lelah karena sudah bolak-balik tak karuan cukup lama akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang memang selalu tersedia di koridor rumah sakit manapun. Belum semenit ia duduk di kursi itu, dua orang suster telah keluar dari ruangan itu disusul dengan sorang pria berjas putih yang pasti seorang dokter. Namun yang membuat Changmin heran adalah mimic wajah dari dokter itu yang terlihat kesal cenderung marah. Dengan sedikit terburu Changmin menghampiri dokter itu.

"Dimana Keluarganya?"

Baru Changmin akan mengeluarkan kata 'bagaimana-keadaan-temanku'. Dokter itu sudah mengajukan pertanyaan kearahnya dengan nada mengintimidasi. Changmin terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan dokter ini.

"Anak muda, aku bertanya padamu.. dimana keluarga anak yang sedang berada didalam?" ujar dokter muda itu lagi dengan nada yang cukup tegas.

"Eoh… aku sahabatnya.. bagaimana keadaan temanku?" akhirnya Changmin berujar kearah Dokter itu dengan pertanyaan balik yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari dokter tadi.

"Kau temannya? Bagaimana dengan keluarganya? apa kau tak menghubunginya?" lagi Dokter itu mengintimidasi Shim Changmin dengan pertanyaannya.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam Changmin akhirnya menjawab. "Kyuhyun tak punya orang tua.. aku satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengannya saat ini." .

Changmin tak benar-benar berbohong. Ia tahu, karena Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan tentang kehidupannya sebelum diangkat menjadi anak dari ahjussi Cho, Kyuhyun adalah anak terakhir dari tiga bersaudara, ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan yang disebabkan dirinya ketika menuju bandara saat hendak menetap luar negeri bersama, ia masih berumur lima tahun yang menyebabkan ia tak mengingat tempat tinggal ayah dan hyungnya, belum lagi ayah dan hyungnya yang tak pernah mencarinya ketika ia yang selama setahun tinggal dipanti asuhan, kemudian ia diangkat menjadi anak asuh oleh tuan dan nyonya Cho sehingga suatu kejadian membuat ahjussi Cho tak mau disebut ayah lagi olehnya dan menganggapnya pembawa sial. Jadi bukan suatu kesalahan bukan kalau Changmin sekarang berkata bahwa Kyuhyun tak punya keluarga, bermimpi saja jika ahjussi Cho sudi datang kesini ketika Changmin meneleponnya.

"Kau satu-satunya yang dekat dengannya? Kalau begitu apa kau tau kelainan apa yang bersarang ditubuhnya anak muda?" Ucap Dokter ber name tag_ Jung Yunho _itu dengan nada meninggi membuat Changmin sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa kau biarkan temanmu itu terluka anak muda? Kenapa kau biarkan tubuhnya terhiasi memar seperti itu..?" tanya Dokter itu memelan. Akhirnya Dokter bermarga Jung itu bisa mengendalikan emosinya yang sedang marah.

"A..aku sungguh tak mengerti uisa… sebenarnya Kyuhyun kenapa?" tanya Changmin yang benar-benar bingung.

"Kau tak tau..? bagaimana kau mengaku bahwa kau dekat dengannya dan kau tak tau ia memiliki _Hemofilia_? tak perduli jika ini Hemofilia B.. Hemofilia tetaplah Hemofilia..temanmu bisa mati kapan saja karena dibiarkan terluka terus menerus tanpa pengobatan sekalipun." Ujar Jung usia sedikit memelan dan menatap Changmin dalam.

Ucapan dokter tampan dan masih cukup muda itu sukses membuat seluruh bagian tubuh Changmin seakan berhenti bekerja. Tubuhnya melemas, beruntung ia tak berada jauh dari dinding sehingga tubuh tingginya itu langsung bersandar menyamping di dinding. "Hemofilia.." gumam Changmin terkejut.

Terkejut.. seorang Shim Changmin benar-benar terkejut setelah mengetahui penyakit sahabatnya. Ia segera merutuki, menyumpah serapah ke dirinya sendiri yang tak pernah menghubungkan segala keanehan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan penyakit ini. Shim Changmin bukanlah seorang yang bodoh, ia tau apa itu _Hemofilia_.. bagaimana sakit yang diderita orang-orang yang memiliki kelainan darah yang disebut _Hemofilia.. _belum lagi perkataan dokter berusan 'bagaimana-kau-mengaku-bahwa-kau-dekat-dengannya-dan-kau-tak-tau-ia-memiliki-_Hemofilia' _semakin memukul telak dadanya sehingga berdenyut nyeri..

"Anak muda, seorang pengidap hemofilia tak boleh berdarah dan terbentur keras, karena proses pembekuan darah mereka jauh lebih lama dibanding orang normal. Itulah kenapa sahabatmu memiliki luka mengerikan disekujur tubuhnya. Kulitnya sobek dibeberapa bagian, memar keunguan menutupi seluruh kulitnya. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dialami temanmu?" tanya Jung uisa melembut.

"A..aku.. aku tak tau, aku..tak tau Kyuhyun mengidap kelainan itu.. aku tak tau dokter, ia tak pernah bilang.." ucap Changmin terbata, setetes cairan bening keluar dari bola mata indahnya, sedih dan merasa bersalah kepada sahabatnya karena merasa tak mampu melindung sang sahabat.

"Ia kupasitikan menderita _Hemofilia B_ sejak lahir.. apa ia tak memberitahumu..? tak mungkin ia tak tau tentang penyakitnya bukan? Orang penderita hemofiilia pasti merasakan sakit yang berkali-kali lipat dibanding orang normal. Ah.. bahkan ia tak memakai _gelang HMF___untuk menandakan ia seorang pengidap Hemofilia." ujar Dokter itu lagi, ia menepuk bahu Changmin berusaha menenangkan remaja childish nan tampan ini yang terlihat menangis dalam diam.

"Sebuah keajaiban ia selalu bertahan tanpa perawatan dengan luka-luka yang tercipta ditubuhnya itu anak muda.. jagalah sahabatmu lebih baik lagi.." Dokter itu memberi semangat untuk Changmin lewat perkataanya barusan dan senyuman lembut kearah Changmin.

"Aku..aku sungguh tak tau jika Kyuhyun mengidap Hemofilia.. aku tak tau.." ujar Changmin parau. "Bagaimana keadaannya.. apa yang harus kita lakukan, bukankah Hemofilia tak dapat disembuhkan?" lanjut Changmin.

"Sungguh ia kehilangan banyak darah selama ini, aku tak tau bagaimana ia bisa bertahan tanpa pernah melakukan transfursi darah. Tapi tadi kami sudah memberinya transfursi darah, dan juga suntikan factor pembekuan ke dalam pembuluh vena kepadanya. Aku juga memberinya bius agar tertidur lebih lama untuk istirahatnya." Jawab Dokter itu berusaha menenangkan Changmin. "Untuk selanjutnya jangan biarkan dia terluka lagi dan rutinlah melakukan transfursi darah sekitar 6 bulan sekali.." lanjut Dokter itu.

"Kyuhyun… kondisinya separah itu..? dan aku tak tau..?" ujar Changmin dengan nada penyesalan lagi.

"Sudahlah.. sekarang sebaiknya kau jaga ia baik-baik sekeluarnya ia dari rumah sakit ini. Kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang rawat sebentar lagi, kau bisa menemaninya disitu." Lanjut Jung uisa sembari menepuk bahu Changmin dan berlalu pergi meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri lemas karena shock.

Selanjutnya yang Changmin liat adalah tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur didorong kembali diatas ranjang dorong khas rumah sakit menuju ruang rawat biasa, dengan sedikit ragu Changmin mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Eomma.." gumam Donghae disela-sela tidur malamnya.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 21.00 malam, namun seorang Donghae telah tertidur pulas karena kelelahan, seharian tadi ia diharuskan melakukan penelitian tentang menajemen sebuah perusahaan secara langsung sampai senja demi tugas pengganti ujian semester mata kuliah _Manajemen Pemasaran_ yang Donghae bersumpah benar-benar membosankan tiap belajar tentang teori-teori manajemen memuakan itu. Bersyukurlah ia diberikan kesempatan terjun langsung ke lapangan demi penelitian ini, menjadi seles produk langsung yang merupakan pion dari sebuah pemasaran. Namun konsekuensinya ia benar-benar lelah sekarang sehingga langsung tertidur lengkap dengan pakaian kuliahnya tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu.

"Eomma…" ah.. Donghae si tampan ini lagi-lagi bergumam disela-sela tidurnya, sepertinya meskipun ia lelah, tidurnya tak bisa nyenyak.

"Eomma.. Kyunie… kalian mau kemana…" Donghae mengingau lagi.. sekelebat banyangan 12 tahun lalu menjadi mimpi buruk yang sering menghantuinya ketika tertidur.

"Eomma.." Igau Donghae diikuti beberapa butiran keringat yang kini berhias di wajah tampannya.

"Hae..Hae.. bangunlah.. kau kenapa?" seseorang berusaha membangunkannya dengan menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Eomma !" teriakan yang tak begitu nyaring itu menjadi igauan terakhir Donghae karena bersamaan dengan itu kedua kelopak matanya terbuka menandakan ia telah bangun dari tidurnya, ah..telah sadar dari mimpinya.

Yang Donghae lihat ketika pertama membuka kelopak matanya adalah sang Hyung, Park Leeteuk yang menatap khawatir kearahnya. Hyungnya itu duduk disampingnya dengan tangan yang masih memegang pipi Donghae.

"Hae..kau tak apa?" ujar Leeteuk khawatir.

Donghae yang telah sadar sepenuhnya dari tidurnya segera bangun terduduk, dengan takut ditatapnya mata hyungnya itu. "Gwenchana Hyung.. hanya mimpi buruk" Donghae berujar pelan. Demi apapun, Donghae merutuki dirinya yang bermimpi tentang 'mereka' disaat yang tidak tepat sekarang, disaat ada hyungnya.

Leeteuk yang melihat wajah takut dan bersalah adiknya itu tersenyum lembut, di acaknya rambut Donghae gemas.

"Gwenchana Hae.. aku tak akan memakanmu.. memang tak mudah melupakan 'mereka', tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Melupakan? Oh ayolah Park Donghae bahkan tak pernah berniat sedikitpun melupakan 'mereka' keluarganya sendiri, tapi sepertinya hyungnya ini menganggap perkataan 'buat-aku-bergantung-padamu,buat-aku-tak-bergantung-pada-mereka-lagi' tadi pagi itu sebagai maksud untuk melupakan mereka. Namun Donghae enggan berdebat lagi dengan hyungnya saat ini dan mungkin untuk besok-besok juga, biarlah hyungnya ini menganggapnya seperti itu asalkan hyungnya selalu disisinya itu tak masalah.

Leetuek mengangkat tangannya menyentuh kening Donghe. "Hangat" gumamnya yang bisa didengar Donghae.

"Gweonchana hyung.. aku hanya kelelahan saja." Ujar donghae tersenyum lembut.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus mandi sekarang. Kita makan malam bersama.. kau pasti belum makan kan?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Hem.." Donghae mangangguk dan menurut menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket sehabis beraktivitas seharian.

.

Sekitar 10 menit lamanya Donghae telah keluar dari kamarnya lengkap dengan piyama baby blue yang berhasil membuat Leeteuk terkik geli dengan selera adiknya ini.

"Kau.. kau kenapa tertawa hyung..?" ujar Donghae kesal sembari menududukkan dirinya dimeja makan tepat berhadapan dengan sang Hyung.

"Anni.. kau kenapa begitu sensitive sih.. eoh mari makan.." ujar Leeteuk.

"Ramen..?" Donghae cukup terkejut dengan hidangan yang tersedia didepannya ini, tumben sekali hyungnya mau memakan makanan begini.

"Kenapa kau tak suka ? aish, mianhae.. tak ada makanan lain Hae, kau tau aku tak bisa memasak. Aku juga sebenarnya tak suka makanan ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" ujar Leeteuk sedikit kecewa.

"Anni.. aku suka, aku suka makan apa saja Hyung.." ucap Donghae tersenyum lembut.

"Wah.. enak sekali makan ramen malam-malam begini.." Donghae berbicara sambil mulai mengunyah makanannya. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah adiknya ini yang terkadang sedikit kekanakan, ah sepertinya ia harus terbiasa dengan tingkah Donghae ini.

"Hyung kau tau ramen itu makanan kesukaan…." Donghae sadar segera menghentikan ucapannya. _"Kyuhyun" _Lanjut Donghae dalam hati. Sungguh ia merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol untuk berceloteh, hampir saja ia membuat hyungnya murka lagi hari ini.

"Kesukaan?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Kesukaan.. Kesukaan Eunhyuk..sahabatku. Hehe ia sering membuatkan ku ramen jika berkunjung kerumahnya." Ucap Donghae gugup.

"Eoh.. Hae, mulai besok bibi Jung tak bisa datang lagi tiap pagi, ia berhenti bekerja karena harus pulang ke Busan. Kau tak apa kan sarapan di kampus saja?" tanya Leeteuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nde..Gwenchana. Wah sayang sekali, lalu siapa yang akan bersih-bersih dan membuatkan kita sarapan, dan makan malam hyung.." Donghae merengut sedih.

"Aku akan segera mencari yang baru.. memang tak mudah mencari yang mudah dipercaya sepertinya. Sepertinya akan sedikit lama Hae.." ucap Leeteuk.

"Hem..kalau kau sibuk, aku akan membantumu mencari pembantu hyung.." ucap Donghae tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

"Eungh…"

Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya disisi sang sahabat tatkala mendengar lengguhan Kyuhyun dalam tidurnya. Segera Changmin menegakkan posisi tubuhnya untuk duduk kembali, sepertinya Kyuhyun akan bangun sebentar lagi. Dan benar saja, kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun terbuka dan mengerjap beberapa kali hingga akhirnya menatap Changmin.

"Changmin.." ucap Kyuhyun lemah, diedarkannya pandagannya kepenjuru ruangan ini, benar.. ia di rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun berusaha mendudukan dirinya namun tangan Changmin langsung menghalanginya. "Tidurlah dulu, kau harus banyak istirahat.." ucap Changmin dengan suara serak sehabis menangis, sudah berjam-jam lamanya sejak tadi pagi ia menemani Kyuhyun dan ia masih belum bisa menerima sahabatnya ini menderita penyakit mengerikkan sehingga membuat ia sesekali menangis sedih.

Kyuhyun melihatnya, ia melihat bagaimana mata sahabatnya itu yang membengkak dan ia mendegar suara sahabatnya itu serak, persis seperti orang yang habis menangis, dan itu semua membuatnya heran.

"Aku..kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Kyuhyun lemah.

"Kau sakit.. aku menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri tadi pagi dilantai rumah.." ucap Changmin dengan pandangan tajamnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau berlebihan, tak perlu sampai rumah sakit, aku tak apa.." ujar Kyuhyun lagi benar-benar lemah.

"Bangun saja sekarang kau tak bisa. Dan kau mengatakan 'tak apa'? Kau sakit Kyu.."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ya.. memang tubuhnya seperti sedang diremukkan sekarang, benar benar ngilu.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini padaku Kyu.. Kau anggap aku apa? Apa kau menganggapku sahabatmu?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Semakin menuju Kyuhyun yang akan bertemu dengan hyungdeulnya loh… ini panjangkan? Iya kan? Maaf kalo masih ada typo.**

PS : _**Still many readers call me author, I often told to should not call me author. Just Call Me Jiyeoon, chingu/eonni or u can call my real name too (rafa). Please..**_

**Review yang banyak, jadi saya semangat lanjutin dan cepat update.**

**Terimakasih masih setia mengikuti FF ini, mereview, memfollow dan memfavorite. ^_^**

Balasan Review :

*ShinJoo24 : No.. leeteuk bukan benci Kyu aja ya, intinya dia benci keluarganya yang tinggalin dia dan donghae.

*cuttiekyu : yes, kyu masih kecil dulu, tapi disini leeteuk itu bencinya bukan ke kyu aja tapi ke keluarganya yang udah tinggalin dia dan hae.

*Kiyuh : yes, memang kurang panjang. But, saya tidak mau angst banget kayak ME. Ya banyak maunya ni.. *becanda*.

*Gyurievil : Hae gak usah nyari kyu, ntar datang sendiri kok kyunya.

*meimeimayra : kenapa? Karena dia cast utama, haha. Nah gitu dong, terserah saya ya? chingu nikmatin aja ya?.. kkk. Thanks sudah ditunggu.

*monicaU91135 : iya. Always daebak? No.. ini biasa aja dibanding ff lain. Panjang? ia deh diusahakan. Thanks semangat dan pengertiannya. Luv u..

*sfsclouds : yup benar. Iya bakal ketemu tapi ada 'tapi' nya nanti.. oke thanks semangatnya.

*gnagyu : iya, boleh dong.. terimakasih, memang dimana-mana itu gak ada kata 'menyium' tapi 'mencium', maaf kan kesalahan saya y..

*jihyunelf : no.. gak lama lagi. kalau masih terus ikutin ff ini, palingan kalau gak chapter depan, chapter depannya lagi.

*Rini11888 : tidak perduli iya.. nah itu dia bakal aku tulis di chapter2 selanjutnya reaksi mereka pas tau eommanya sudah meninggal. Sama-sama, terimakasih juga masih berkenan membaca ff-ff saya eonni.

*Rahma94 : gak, gak jahat banget. Ada yang lebih jahat kok di ff ini.

*diahretno : maaf untuk tbc nya. Gak lama lagi, kalau masih tetap ikutin ff ini, palingan ya chapter depan atau depannya lagi.

* : emang minta ditampar sparkyu.. hahaha. Oke sudah next.

*Desviana407 : jangan sebal sama Leeteuk, ada yang bakal bikin sebal selain dia.

*chairun : tega dong, kan dia gak tau kyu menderita, dikirnya kyu sejahtera dengan sang bunda. Iya kyu sakit. Oke thanks semangatnya.

*kim min soo : bentar lagi. buat ff baru? Ada niat, ada ide, tapi gak ada waktunya, 3 ff aja saya updatenya lama mulu kan? Kk. tapi itu yang baru 'missing you' silahkan dibaca.. No.. bukan chingu kok, chingu gak setiap chapter juga bilang lupa ceritanya kan? Kkk. No.. saya gak niat bikin reader nangis kayak ME memang kok.

*TeukHaeKyu : iya saya sadar kok ff saya pendek. Oke silahkan dibayangin kangin, tapi saya sih gak tega bayangin my raccoon oppa jadi ahjussi kejam walau kelihatannya cocok. Ya diusahakan begitu, hae itu kan disini hatinya lembut gimana gitu.. kk. Thanks semangat dan doanya.

* : iya memang. Yup kyu sakit itu. Iya, Lay Exo ya? Saya juga pernah dengar sih, tapi kurang tau juga kebenarannya(kurang tau yang mana orangnya juga). Sebentar lagi chingu ditunggu aja bakal ketemu kok mereka, tapi ada 'tapi' nya entar. Kkk.

*Dianti Lestari : ya seperti itu, baguslah sudah bisa dimengerti.. kenapa? Bakal di flash back kok nanti. Iya kyu sakit. No, Leeteuk gak sadis, dia itu sakit hati sama keluarganya makanya bisa bilang gitu.

*FiWonKyu0201 : iya bakal diakui nanti kok. Oke terimakashi semangatnya.

*lianpangestu : no.. sya memang gak niat bikin nangis loh, yang ME aja sebenarnya Cuma beberapa chapter aja yang memang saya niat bikin reader nangis.. kkk

*Gemgyu407 : kyu dari kecil hdupnya yang paling berantakan. Leeteuk itu gak sukanya sama keluarganya kecuali dongek. Oke thanks semangatnya.

*Rumykyu : iya kyu sakit itu. Oke thanks mau menunggu.

*chocosnow : nanti bakal diflashback kok. Iya benar sekali.

*Miyuki : iya benar.

*kyu27 : bukan sok tau kok, tapi benar chingu. Iya benar juga tentang sakitnya. Bentar lagi, ditunggu aja.

*Guest : ya sudah gak papa gak pake name. iya benci dia, tapi bencinya ke keluarganya juga yang udah tinggalin dia. Thanks semangatnya.

*vha chandra : gak bisa dipercepat itu, nanti kesannya maksain alur, aku gak mau.. hehe. Tapi tenang, bakal ketemu kok. Tapi ada 'tapi' nya nanti, kkk. Yup bnar kyu sakit itu.

*Rilakuma : kyu bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri nanti. Kyu emang pembunuh dalam artian gak sengaja menjadi penyebab mereka meninggal.

*Cho kyuri : oke, thanks sudah review dan menunggu.

*WONHAESUNG LOVE : sama-sama.

*Guest : iya mereka dulu sayang sama kyu, iya karena itu kyu dibenci, ntar di flashback kok. Fighting!

*tatta : iya kyu punya penyakit, hemophilia. Oke thanks y..

*Dewiangel : iyo udah lanjut, thanks udh ditungguin.

*Guest : gak lama lagi mereka ketemu, cuman ya lihat saja nanti y.. thx smangatnya

*GaemGyuLah : pasti bakal bersatu nantinya.

*meotmeot : nanti bakal diflashback kok.

*hyunchiki : iya benar. Oke udah lanjut ni..

*kyunaa : haha.. thanks y. lama update? Maaf, kemarin2 ada kesibukan. Seminggu sekali? Diusahakan deh mempung udah free tapi liat aja lah ntar gak bisa janji.. ini udah lanjut saeng.

*BTS13 : iya segera saya temuin mereka.. udh lanjut..

*hyunrapark02 : yup benar. Maaf yg ini lama.

*kyuli 99 : oke gak papa.. thanks semangatnya.

*septi : oke sudah dilanjut kok saeng. Thanks semangatnya

*hee seol : bukan ibu tiri, tapi ibu angkat. Nah itu ntar di flashback kok.

*vicya merry : iya benar. Untuk itu bakal dichap2 depan leeteuk taunya.

*phoutree : really? Mian chingu.. AFF? Gak punya. blog juga belum keurus. Utk sementara waktu cuman nulis ff disini dulu. Tapi ntar bakal update diblog, kalau udah dipublish diblog bakal kutampilin kok nama blognya diprofil.

*vietakyu33 : oh tidak bisa, kalau masalah menderita itu wajib.

*CeceGyu : oh silahkan… tapi leeteuk disini gak benci sama kyu aja loh, dia mah benci sama keluarganya kecuali dongek, and dia gak tau hidup kyu slama ini. Haha iya cho ahjussi bkan supir truk dan yg meninggal itu istrinya. Oke thanks semangatnya.

*sparkyunee13 : noo.. gak boleh, justru karna dia gak tau.. oke..

_..Apabila ada yang tertinggal, berarti karena namanya kepotong, soalnya saya udah balas semua. Saya gak tau kenapa ffn begitu kalau kita sudah upload documentnya, ah annoying…_

_Ditunggu review chapter ini yah._

_*Jiyeoon*_


End file.
